Você abandonaria um amor por uma amizade?
by FeBlack
Summary: Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans sempre foram apaixonados um pelo outro. Tiago se deu conta disso antes, é verdade... Depois de um bom tempo, que é mostrado na fic, para Lílian admitir que também amava Tiago, ela descobre que uma de suas melhores amigas também
1. O Segredinho de Sirius

Resumo: Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans sempre foram apaixonados um pelo outro. Tiago se deu conta disso antes, é verdade... Depois de um bom tempo (que é mostrado na fic) para Lílian admitir que também amava Tiago, ela descobre que uma de suas melhores amigas também é apaixonada por ele. E agora? Será que ela abandonará o seu amor pela amizade de uma amiga? E você, abandonaria...?

OBS: Todos os personagens dessa fic são de autoria da J.K. Rowling, com a exceção da Ana e da Isabelle.

Bom, vamos à história...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1 – O segredinho de Sirius

- QUE DROGA POTTER, SERÁ QUE EU NÃO POSSO TER UM MINUTO DE PAZ QUE VOCÊ JÁ VEM ME ATORMENTAR? – berrou furiosamente Lílian.

- poxa minha ruivinha, assim você estoura os meus tímpanos né? – respondeu Tiago.

Depois de um longo suspiro seguido de uma tentativa enorme de se manter calma, veio a respota da "ruivinha":

- Potter, já te falei milhões de vezes para não me chamar assim, principalmente porque eu NÃO SOU a SUA ruivinha!

- pode não ser ainda...mas veja bem: ainda...!

- POTTER! Retire-se já daqui e me deixa estudar, por favor?

Tiago abriu um belo sorriso e foi embora, mas não sem antes deixá-la com uma piscadinha de olho tipicamente marota. "Potter...", pensou Lily, bufando de raiva e cansaço, em seguida.

E assim foi momentaneamente encerrada uma das zilhões de discussões que Tiago e Lílian tinham quase todos os dias. Eles já eram conhecidos por toda Hogwarts por viverem sempre brigando um com o outro. Bom, na verdade era mais Tiago implicando e Lílian brigando (ou seria berrando?), mas enfim... Ainda tinham aqueles corajosos que apostavam que aquilo não passava de puro amor...mal sabiam eles que apostavam totalmente certo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E mais um belo dia de sol surgia nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Enquanto a maioria dos alunos ainda estavam em seus sonhos mais profundos, uma certa setimanista de cabelos cor de fogo e olhos verdes feito esmeraldas muito bonitas descia as escadas do dormitório feminino da Grifinória cantarolando uma canção trouxa. Ao chegar no salão comunal de sua casa, avistou um grupo de 4 garotos sentados perto de uma lareira (no momento, apagada) sussurrando (ou até armando, a ruiva se arriscaria a pensar) sobre um assunto que parecia muito importante. Mas o problema era que não era um simples quarteto masculino... era O quarteto masculino. Eram os marotos. Era o grupo de amigos mais popular, invejado e querido de toda Hogwarts.

A ruiva, que ainda não fora notada, apurou os ouvidos para tentar ouvir o que os marotos estavam supostamente tramando. Para seu desgosto, tudo o que ela conseguiu ouvir foi um "pela primeira vez na minha vida não sei que atitude tomar... sei lá, acho que ela não vai aceitar" sair do maroto mais charmoso: Sirius Black. Quando ela tentou absorver a informação e entender o que ele estava querendo dizer com aquilo, percebeu que sua presença enfim foi notada:

- Bom dia Lily! – exclamou Lupin, o mais responsável dos marotos.

- Er, bom dia Remo – respondeu Lílian meio sem graça. Afinal, ser flagrada pelos marotos tentando ouvir a conversa deles não era a coisa mais agradável do mundo, não é mesmo?

Tiago, é lógico, não perdeu a oportunidade de implicar com a sua "amiga":

- Tentando ouvir a nossa conversa, querida Lily?

- Não seja ridículo Potter, eu tenho mais o que fazer! – disfarçou a menina.

Depois de uma gargalhada sarcástica, Tiago continuou num tom muito irônico:

- Ah, lógico. Minha flor, eu sei que nós somos extremamente interessantes, mas daí a ficar nos espionando já é muita falta de educação, você não acha? – seguido de uma careta da parte de Lílian, Tiago continuou – De qualquer forma, não precisa se desesperar, você não vai demorar muito para descobrir do que se trata o nosso precioso assunto. É só você manter a calma, e saber esperar!

E dando um inesperado beijo na bochecha de Lílian que, diga–se de passagem a fez corar muito, Tiago foi em direção ao quadro da mulher gorda seguido dos outros 3 amigos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cerca de meia hora depois, Lílian estava tomando café com suas amigas e colegas de quarto Ana e Isabelle. Como ela estava um pouco calada e com uma expressão pensativa, logo uma de suas amigas, Ana, perguntou:

- Lily, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está com uma cara tão estranha...

- Que? – depois de voltar a si, ela respondeu. – Ah, Ana... não sei. Eu estava saindo do dormitório hoje quando encontrei os marotos conversando... Black disse algumas coisas que... sei lá, pode ser bobagem minha, mas ele me pareceu muito preocupado para o normal dele.

- O Sirius? O que ele estava falando E-XA-TA-MEN-TE?

Depois de um certo espanto com a atitude curiosa até demais da amiga, Lílian contou exatamente o que tinha acontecido no salão comunal.

Após terminada a história, Ana perguntou se Lílian tinha certeza que não deixara escapar um mínimo detalhe. A ruiva confirmou, mas ainda sem nem chegar perto de entender a reação da amiga, perguntou o que estava acontecendo e se ela suspeitava de alguma coisa.

Ana levantou-se rapidamente e, sem responder a pergunta lhe feita, disse que tinha prometido a professora de Transfiguração chegar antes da aula começar para ajudá-la nos preparativos.

Só o que restou a Lílian foi continuar sem entender nada e mergulhar em seus próprios pensamentos tentando achar um motivo para a reação um tanto quanto diferente de sua amiga e decifrar o que Black queria dizer com aquelas palavras. Mas afinal, aquilo podia ser apenas um bate-papo comum entre os marotos, e ela estava levando tudo a sério demais. Só que logo em seguida Lílian recordou-se das palavras enigmáticas do Potter, e chegou a duas conclusões:

1-Não, o que ela tinha ouvido não foi apenas um fragmento de um bate-papo comum entre aqueles garotos.

2- Ao mesmo tempo, percebeu também que não adiantaria nada ficar ali tentando adivinhar o que eles estavam tramando... Restava apenas seguir os conselhos do Potter (peraí, ela pensou mesmo nisso?) e esperar para ver.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: E aí, o que será que o Sirius estava querendo dizer com aquilo? Bom gente, essa é a primeira fic que escrevo... espero realmente que o começo tenha ficado bom, mas gostaria de receber reviews SINCEROS, acima de tudo. Afinal, críticas têm que ser construtivas, não é? COMENTEM, POR FAVOR!**


	2. Ai ai, os pombinhos

Capítulo 2- Ai ai, os pombinhos...

Uma semana depois...

- Potter, dá pra você falar um pouco mais baixo? Não está vendo que tem pessoas normais aqui querendo estudar?

- Você chama por acaso de normal ficar o dia todo perdendo tempo lendo um bando de livros idiotas?

- E você chama de normal ficar vagabundeando por aí ou dar risadas escandalosas no salão comunal só para chamar a atenção de garotas?

- Ah minha ruivinha! Agora eu entendi o motivo da sua irritação... mas não se acanhe, tem um pouco de Tiago pra você também!

- Ai Potter, você é simplesmente RIDÍCULO!

E com o rosto praticamente da cor de seus cabelos e seus olhos cheios de raiva, Lílian deu as costas para Tiago e saiu bufando para o dormitório feminino. Ao chegar lá, encontrou duas expressões diferentes: Ana com cara de abobalhada e Isabelle totalmente surpresa. Depois de ser notada, veio a pergunta de sempre:

- Brigou com o Potter de novo, Lily? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Claro! Aquele idiota me tira do sério! Ele não tem respeito por ninguém, Belle! – explodiu a ruivinha.

- Sabe Lily, eu realmente não entendo porque você insiste em discutir tanto com ele. – falou Belle.

- Eu concordo. Tudo bem que às vezes ele implica um pouco demais, mas você também exagera né, amiga! – após a careta esboçando nojo de Lily, Ana continuou – O Tiago é uma boa pessoa, só é preciso saber levar ele!

- Tá, tá! Mas vamos mudar de assunto. Por que quando eu entrei aqui você tava com uma cara tão feliz?

- Eu? Que isso Lily!

- Vamos Aninha! Para de enrolar e conta logo! Até porque pelo que eu vi, a Belle já sabe não é?

- Ok. Vou contar então, mas se você começar com as suas caras de "eu não acredito que você fez isso" eu paro imediatamente, entendeu Senhorita Evans?

- Ei! Hahaha, eu nunca faço essas caras, Ana!

Após um olhar "tá bom, até parece" vindo da Ana, Lily continuou:

- Tá vai, eu não vou fazer cara nenhuma!

- Bom, então vou começar: faz um certo tempo já que estou afim do Sirius. Lily, você prometeu não fazer essas expressões! Continuando... eu estava afim dele, mas por ele ser o galinha mor de Hogwarts e ter qualquer uma a seus pés, sempre achei que nunca fosse rolar nada entre nós. Só que a cerca de duas semanas pra cá, não sei se você reparou, ele começou a mandar umas indiretas muito suspeitas pra mim. Eu, claro, com medo de me iludir não liguei. Dois dias antes de você ouvir aquela conversa entre os marotos no salão comunal, o Sirius veio falar comigo e me chamou pra sair! Eu fiquei em êxtase total! Mas por medo dele só querer me usar e depois jogar fora, disse a ele que precisava de um tempo para pensar no convite. Na noite do dia em que você me contou o que ouviu Sirius sussurrar, ele veio falar comigo novamente. Eu realmente não sabia o que dizer, eu tava com muito medo dele me magoar sabe! E, quando vi, já estava soluçando e abrindo todo o meu coração pra ele! LÍLIAN EVANS JÁ MANDEI VOCÊ PARAR COM ESSAS CARAS! Voltando ao assunto. Sabe o que ele fez? Simplesmente disse que nunca quis brincar comigo e que ele estava realmente gostando de mim, só demorou um pouco para admitir. Para finalizar a minha noite perfeita, o Sirius completou dizendo que uma prova de que tudo que ele tinha acabado de falar era verdade, é que ele queria namorar comigo! E é assim que nós estamos agora: na-mo-rando!

- Eu sei Lily, eu também fiquei pasma quando a Ana me contou. – falou Belle para quebrar o silêncio que se instalara no quarto.

Mas a ruiva não ficou em silêncio por não aprovar a história. Ela permaneceu calada devido ao choque da informação que acabara de ouvir. Depois de ter voltado a si com o comentário de Belle, Lily levantou e deu um abraço muito apertado (afinal, em certos momentos um gesto vale muito mais que mil palavras, não é verdade?), na amiga (que agora estava comprometida!) e rindo, falou:

- Fico muito feliz por você Ana! Mas poxa, você podia ter me contado isso antes né sua mala!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na mesa da Grifinória no salão principal, enquanto os marotos junto com Ana e Belle tomavam o café da manhã, chegava uma certa ruiva um tanto quanto...afobada. Mas, sem perceber a presença dos meninos, Lily já foi explicando o motivo para aquela cara (mesmo sem nem ter sido perguntada... acho que isso é peso na consciência...!):

- Ai meninas, como eu fui perder a hora daquele jeito! Vocês podiam ter me acordado né!

- Você nunca se atrasa! Como podíamos adivinhar? – respondeu Belle – Mas qual foi o motivo para a novidade do ano?

- Você e suas ironias Belle... mas nem fale nesse assunto! Sabe com quem eu sonhei? – e enfim notando a presença dos marotos (principalmente a do seu "querido" Potter)... – POTTER! O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui?

- Sonhando comigo, ruivinha?

- Não fuja da pergunta que eu te fiz!

- Minha florzinha, eu sei que você ficou muito atordoada por sonhar comigo, todas ficam, por isso todos nós relevaremos o fato de você esquecer que a sua MELHOR AMIGA agora está namorando o Sirius. – disse Tiago.

- E o que isso tem a ver com VOCÊ estar sentado aqui também?

- O que tem a ver é que eles são meus amigos, Lílian. E eu não vejo mal nenhum em tomarmos todos café da manhã juntos. Aliás, até agora ninguém se opôs a essa idéia, com a sua exceção. – manifestou-se Sirius, no que deixou a ruiva muito sem graça.

- Er... você tem razão Black, me desculpe.

- Tudo bem minha ruivinha, a gente desculpa você! (gente, se o Tiago não soltasse essas piadinhas, não seria o Tiago!).

- Em primeiro lugar, Potter: eu não sou sua ruivinha. – e tentando manter-se calma, Lílian prosseguiu - Em segundo lugar: TIRA A MÃO DA MINHA CINTURA! (eu disse tentando?)

- Poxa Lily, qual o problema de eu te abraçar?

- TODO POTTER, TODO! EU NÃO TE DOU ESSA INTIMIDADE!

- Então sai comigo que eu paro de te abraçar. Paro por hoje, lógico!

Foi nessa hora que Lily se pegou olhando para aquele sorriso que Tiago acabara de abrir. Não era um sorriso qualquer, era um sorriso maroto, um sorriso que encantava qualquer uma. Então, para tentar afastar esse pensamento que ela achava absurdo, Lily simplesmente levantou e saiu do salão comunal.

- Aninha, por que a sua amiga é tão estressadinha?

- Juro que também gostaria de saber, Sirius. – disse Ana um pouco pensativa – Ah, mas deixa isso pra lá. Acho melhor nós irmos também senão quisermos perder a aula de Poções.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: E aí, o que acharam? Acho que a nossa querida Lily está começando a ver o Tiago de outra forma. E para vocês ficarem sabendo quais os próximos sinais que ela dará, só DEIXANDO REVIEWS (por favor!), que aí eu posto o terceiro capítulo (já está até escrito) ;-)**

**Obrigada as meninas que comentaram, e podem deixar que com o tempo os capítulos dessa fic vão aumentando! **

**Próxima atualização (só se tiver reviews!): no máximo 15/02.**

**Beijos a todos!**


	3. Sinais

Capítulo 3 – Sinais

_(A): Sabe Lily, quando você vai se tocar que o que você sente pelo Tiago não é simplesmente ódio ou raiva?_

_(L): Você tem razão. _

_(A): O QUE? VOCÊ ESTÁ QUERENDO DIZER O QUE ESTOU PENSANDO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ QUERENDO DIZER? VOCÊ ENFIM ACORDOU PRA REALIDADE LÍLIAN EVANS? Ou eu deveria dizer... Lílian Potter?_

_(L): Fique tranqüila, Ana. Eu já percebi que o que sinto pelo Potter não são simplesmente ódio e raiva._

_(A): Lily, até agora estou boba com isso tudo! Não acredito que você finalmente caiu em si sobre o que você sente de verdade pelo Tiago!_

_(L): È verdade... mas não foi muito difícil perceber que, além de ódio e raiva, também sinto NOJO e DESPREZO._

_(A): Ai Lílian! Não acredito no que eu estou lendo...!_

_(L): E eu não acredito que você pensou, por alguns segundos que tenham sido, que eu estaria apaixonada por aquele imbecil! Francamente Aninha, nem em meus piores pesadelos isso passou pela minha mente!_

_(A): Lily, às vezes você me desaponta..._

- EVANS E PERKS, O QUE AS SENHORITAS ACHAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? – explodiu furiosamente a professora de Transfiguração. – VOCÊS ACHAM QUE FICAR PASSANDO BILHETINHOS PELA MINHA SALA DE AULA ENQUANTO ESTOU FALANDO SOBRE OS N.I.E.M.S. É APROPRIADO?

- Na – Não professora...er...me desculpe – gaguejou Lílian.

- Francamente senhorita Evans! Depois a Miss Bilhetinhos ainda fica se perguntando por que tem certa dificuldade na minha matéria.

Logo depois o sinal indicando o fim da aula tocou, e a professora terminou não muito agradavelmente:

- Na próxima aula espero das duas a entrega de um relatório sobre o que foi dito por mim hoje. Não aceito nenhum pergaminho com menos de 50 cm ocupados.

Assim que a professora acabou a bronca, os alunos ainda perplexos (afinal, não é todo dia que Lílian Evans leva um esporro desses!) foram retirando-se, a caminho da aula de Poções. Mas um certo Potter, é claro, não ia perder a oportunidade de deixar a sua gracinha:

- Ah minha ruivinha... nunca esperava isso de você!

- Cale a boca Potter! Será que você não percebe que depois disso tudo eu ficaria num completo mau-humor?

- Que eu saiba Lily, você já vive de mau humor! – depois de uma bufada de raiva vinda de Lily, Tiago completou – Mas era exatamente por isso que eu vim te procurar!

- E que eu saiba Potter, você sempre me procura por um motivo inexistente.

- Claro que não, Lily! E aqui vai uma prova disso: você sabe que eu sou muito bom em Transfiguração, aliás sou bom em completamente tudo, como você já deve ter reparado. Mas a questão é: estou cedendo o meu disputado tempo a você para te dar uma ajudinha nesse relatório!

- Potter, você é tão ridículo que eu não encontro nem ânimo para responder tal mongolice.

E, virando as costas, Lily saiu andando e deixando para trás um lindo olhar maroto observando-a.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já na sala de Poções, Ana e Lily continuavam o bate-papo da aula anterior, mas agora verbalmente:

- Viu o que você fez Ana? Agora nós temos um relatório imenso para fazer graças as suas piadinhas relacionadas ao boçal do Potter!

- Ah Lílian, para de reclamar, agora já está feito! E nós não tomamos esporro pelo conteúdo do bilhetinho, e sim por estarmos _passando_ ele.

- Meninas, vocês agora podem me explicar o que foi aquilo na aula de Transfiguração? – Belle acabara de entrar no papo.

- Eu e a Aninha estávamos conversando por bilhetinhos e a professora viu, só isso. – respondeu Lily.

- E o que tinha nesse bilhetinho? Alguma coisa importante? – perguntou Belle.

- Não, eu só estava falando do Potter. No que a Lily, é claro, já ficou toda irritadinha. Para mim, isso é amor. – disse Ana.

- Deixa de ser ridícula Ana! Eu nunca vou nutrir nenhum sentimento por aquele idiota que não seja ódio, raiva, nojo e desprezo. – retrucou a ruivinha.

- Ana, eu realmente não entendo porque a Lílian cisma tanto em discutir com o Tiago, mas se ela está dizendo que não sente atração e nem nada desse tipo por ele, não vejo por que insistir.

Assim que Belle terminou sua frase, o professor de Poções entrou e o trio instantaneamente parou de conversar... afinal, aquela bronca na aula anterior ainda estava muito fresca na memória das amigas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O resto do dia passou lentamente. A cada aula que passava a pilha de deveres a serem feitos aumentava. Quando a noite enfim chegou, todos estavam extremamente exaustos e ansiavam por um momento de descanso e descontração.

Lílian saiu da biblioteca se sentindo um trapo. Mal esperava a hora de chegar ao seu salão comunal, sentar com as amigas e relaxar. Assim que passou pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, se deparou com a cena de suas amigas as gargalhadas com os marotos. Mas os marotos no geral não eram problema. Ela até gostava da companhia deles, principalmente a de Remo, maroto que Lily mais simpatizava. O problema mesmo era Tiago Potter. Era ter que depois de horas estudando na biblioteca ainda ter que agüentar as gracinhas ridículas dele no seu único momento de descanso. Mas será que ela realmente o odiava tanto assim...?

- Minha princesa! Bem que eu percebi que uma luz enorme emanou pelo salão assim que alguém passou pelo buraco do retrato.

- Não sabia que você tinha virado poeta, Potter.

- É que quando eu te vejo ruivinha, minha mente se enche de felicidade e amor e eu fico mais inspirado!

- Potter, pare com isso... você está me dando vontade de vomitar.

- Como sempre, delicada como uma flor!

Passando por Tiago, a ruivinha encaminhou-se para perto dos outros e, depois de cumprimentá-los, se jogou numa poltrona perto da lareira. Quando se virou para Ana, na intenção de perguntar à amiga se ela já tinha começado o relatório de Transfiguração, deparou-se com a menina envolvida nos braços de Sirius. Ambos esboçavam uma expressão feliz e apaixonada. Enquanto conversavam, Sirius alisava seus cabelos de uma forma muito carinhosa e Ana o olhava como se pedisse que ele não parasse com aquilo, que não parasse nunca de cuidar dela e de protegê-la. Ao perceber isso, Lílian se sentiu um pouco incomodada. Mas não por ter inveja da amiga, e sim por querer ser tratada igual a ela. Lílian tentava sempre se mostrar forte e independente, mas a verdade é que ela no fundo também gostaria muito de se sentir protegida, de se sentir amada. De ter um namorado. Nesse momento seus olhos caíram coincidentemente (ou não) em Tiago. Ela olhou para aquele maroto extremamente bonito e logo passou pela sua cabeça como seria se eles também estivessem abraçados naquela hora, com ele a protegendo e dando carinho. Quando se deu conta do "absurdo" em que se flagrou pensando, Lílian subiu para o dormitório sem se despedir de ninguém, na esperança que apagasse imediatamente da memória o pensamento que tivera em relação a Tiago.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O dia seguinte amanheceu chuvoso. Enquanto Remo tentava a todo custo acordar seus amigos, Lily, Ana e Belle já se arrumavam para as aulas no dormitório feminino. Passados 10 minutos, as meninas já estavam no salão comunal a espera dos marotos.

- Para variar, atrasados! – resmungou Lílian.

- Calma Lily, eles já devem estar descendo. – disse Ana.

- Ana, só você mesmo para me fazer esperá-los...

- Aguardando a minha chegada, ruivinha? – perguntou Tiago.

- Não me faça rir Potter.

- Eu fico impressionado em como você consegue manter o bom humor logo de manhã!

- Eu estaria de bom humor se a "noiva-Potter" não dormisse mais que a cama e me obrigasse a ficar aqui esperando inutilmente.

- Noiva? Que isso Lily, a noiva do casal é você, não eu. E fica tranqüila, no dia do nosso casamento prometo que vou chegar três horas antes! – e rindo da careta que Lílian acabara de fazer, Tiago prosseguiu – Ei! Espera aí, então você admite que estava a minha espera!

- Claro que não, eu só estava aqui até agora porque a Aninha me pediu para ficar com ela e esperar o Black!

- Mas a Belle também estava aqui, ela poderia ter esperado com a Ana.

- É mas... mas eu... ah, eu não queria tomar café sozinha!

- Tá bom minha ruivinha, você finge que foi isso que eu finjo que acredito.

- Eu não sou sua ruivinha Potter... quantas vezes vou ter que repetir isso?

- Gente! Vocês vêm ou não tomar café? – falou Belle.

Um pouco depois disso, adentrava o salão comunal um grupo de amigos formado recentemente, mas que já era com certeza o mais popular e comentado de Hogwarts: Tiago, Sirius, Remo, Pedro, Lílian, Ana e Isabelle.

Sentando-se na mesa da Grifinória para tomar o café da manhã, a formação desse grupo chamou a atenção de todos os alunos que se encontravam no salão naquele momento, provocando um cochicho geral.

Após isso, várias corujas entraram no salão principal trazendo todos os tipos de correspondência. A coruja de Tiago, por sua vez, deixou um envelope vermelho para seu dono. Tiago o pegou e, depois de avaliá-lo por alguns segundos, abriu.

_Te amo secretamente,_

_Te admiro por todo o sempre._

_Te desejo do fundo do peito,_

_Te quero do fundo da alma._

_Meu coração é só teu,_

_E meu pensamento também._

_Dedico toda minha vida à você,_

_E não recebo nada em troca. Por quê?_

_Simplesmente, por amar você._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**N/A: Quem escreveu esse poema pro nosso querido Tiago? Não está muito difícil de descobrir não é? O nome desse capítulo é Sinais devido não só ao sinais que a Lílian começou a dar, mas também aos sinais de uma outra mocinha que, assim como a Lílian, gosta do Tiago.**

**O próximo capítulo já está praticamente pronto, e virá logo depois que vocês comentarem, portanto colaborem hehehe.**

**Obrigada a todos quem comentaram, é muito importante para mim! Esse capítulo veio um pouco maiorzinho graças a um review deixado! Queria agradecer também o apoio da minha beta. É isso gente, mais uma vez obrigada pelos comentários, e por favor continuem comentando, que aí eu posto! Acabei de escrever uma ShortFic chamada "A gente se completa", quem quiser dar uma olhada fique à vontade!**

**Beijos a todos **


	4. O medo da Aninha

Capítulo 4 – O medo da Aninha

- Que cara de espanto é essa, Tiago? Aconteceu alguma coisa ruim? – preocupou-se Remo.

Como Tiago continuou em silêncio, Sirius perguntou:

- O que está escrito aí, Pontas?

- Um poema. – Tiago enfim voltara a si.

- Um poema? De quem? – manifestou–se Pedro.

- Não sei, não está assinado.

- E pelo menos é bonito? – perguntou Belle.

- É. Eu gostei. – e virando-se para Lílian, continuou – Você escreve muito bem, Lily.

A ruiva, que observava tudo com muita atenção, rapidamente se enfureceu:

- O que? Você ficou maluco, Potter? – e depois de uma gargalhada irônica, completou – Nem nos seus melhores sonhos eu faria essa coisa ridícula.

- Eu não acho isso ridículo. – falou Ana.

- Nem eu. – disse seriamente Belle.

Remo, que até então assistia tudo achando muito engraçado, se deu conta da hora:

- É melhor irmos logo se não quisermos nos atrasar.

- Poxa, mas eu ainda nem terminei meu café! – resmungou Pedro.

- Para de reclamar Rabicho! – falou Sirius.

- Rabicho? – Lílian perguntou sem entender nada, mas ninguém respondeu.

Todos se levantaram e foram caminhando pelos corredores em direção a aula de Feitiços. Em um certo momento, Lílian virou para Ana e disse:

- Eu continuo sem entender esses apelidos malucos que os marotos se chamam.

- Quando você namorar comigo eu prometo que te explico, Lily! – intrometeu-se Tiago.

- Sai daqui, Potter!

Quando chegaram na sala, eles foram se sentando em dupla: Lílian com Ana, Remo com Pedro... mas quando Sirius – depois de dar um beijo na bochecha de Ana – ia se encaminhando para a mesa em que Tiago já sentara, uma loira muito bonita da Corvinal (casa com que a Grifinória dividia a aula de Feitiços) apareceu atrás dele e o chamou:

- Sirius!

- Oi Susan! – respondeu o maroto, virando-se para olhá-la.

- Você quer fazer dupla comigo nessa aula?

Nesse momento, Ana, que estava de cabeça baixa escrevendo alguma coisa, olhou furiosamente para os dois. Sirius, ainda espantado com o convite da menina, falou:

- Eu?

- É! A garota que faz dupla comigo passou mal e não vem à aula hoje. – disse Susan em tom manhoso.

- Ele vai fazer com o Tiago, não é Sirius? – intrometeu-se Ana.

- O Tiago pode fazer comigo, não me incomodo. – Belle acabara de entrar na conversa.

- E você vai deixar a sua dupla sozinha, Belle? – falou Ana, fuzilando-a com o olhar.

- Tenho certeza de que ela não irá se incomodar. – insistiu Belle.

- MAS O SIRIUS SEMPRE SENTA OU COMIGO OU COM O TIAGO! – Ana agora explodia de ciúme e raiva.

- Acho que a sua namorada anda muito nervosa, Si. – disse calmamente Susan.

Em seguida, virou-se para Ana e completou:

- Fazer o que se tem gente que não confia no próprio taco?

Após isso, Susan deu as costas para Ana e caminhou em direção ao outro lado da sala. Ana, que estava paralisada com o comentário da corvinal, explodiu ainda mais:

- SI? QUEM É ELA PARA TE CHAMAR ASSIM? QUE INTIMIDADE ELA PENSA QUE TEM PARA TE CHAMAR POR ESSE TIPO DE APELIDO?

- Calma Aninha, você está muito nervosa. – falou Sirius.

- Ahhhhhhh, então você concorda com o que aquela garota falou de mim, não é?

- Claro que não, Ana! Só acho que você exagerou um pouco.

- Eu exagerei? Como você tem coragem de dizer isso para mim? Você ouviu o que ela falou?

- Eu só acho que não tinha motivo para tanto escândalo... eu só ia fazer dupla com ela em uma simples aula.

- ENTÃO VOCÊ IA ACEITAR O CONVITE DAQUELA GAROTA?

- Ana... – antes que Sirius conseguisse terminar o que ia dizer, Ana o interrompeu.

- Ok. Quer dizer que se eu fosse me sentar com um garoto qualquer para fazer dupla, tendo uma amiga que eu sempre faço completamente disponível, você não se incomodaria?

- Ei! É diferente, você é menina!

- Está vendo! Não faça com os outros o que você não gostaria que fizessem com você.

- Mas a situação seria completamente diferente, Ana! Não tem como comparar.

- Você é RIDÍCULO, Sirius!

Dando as costas para o namorado, Ana saiu da sala a beira de lágrimas. Lílian e Belle saíram atrás da amiga. Viram-na correndo em direção ao banheiro feminino e foram para lá também. Ao abrir a porta do banheiro, encontraram Ana chorando muito.

- Aninha, não fique assim! – disse Lily, que em seguida abraçou a amiga.

- E-ele é mu-muito idiota!

Lily tentava enxugar as lágrimas de Ana, que teimavam em cair descontroladamente, e falou:

- Eu sei que você ficou com ciúme, mas também não é para esse choro todo, né Aninha?

- Mas eu não estou chorando pelo ciúme, Lily! Estou chateada pelo que ele falou para mim! Eu esperava ouvir um "eu não quero ela Ana, eu quero você", mas em vez disso ele praticamente deu razão àquela idiota!

- Se acalma Ana, vai ver ele só não viu mal nenhum em se sentar com ela.

- É, mas ele admitiu que se fosse eu sentando com um garoto ele não ia gostar! Isso é sinal de que a minha revolta tem fundamento sim!

- Ele é machista, Ana. Eu não concordo com o que ele te falou, mas tenta relevar. Você sabe que esse é o jeito do Black.

- Mas é justamente por esse jeito Lily... será que você ainda não entendeu?

- Entendi o que?

- O meu desespero maior é pelo jeito dele! Você sabe que ele sempre foi muito galinha... É lógico que fiquei com ciúme, mas fiquei chateada mesmo porque eu tenho medo de perder ele, Lily!

- Ahhh, agora eu entendi esse choro todo!

- Quando comecei a namorar o Sirius eu sabia que ele ia dar trabalho, mas eu estava disposta a superar isso por gostar muito dele. Só que eu já flagrei essa Susan olhando para ele inúmeras vezes, e você sabe que eles já tiveram um caso... eu fico insegura não é, amiga! E depois dela ter falado que eu não confio no meu taco, me senti pior ainda.

- Se você namora o Sirius, tem que confiar nele. Não existe namoro sem confiança. – disse Belle.

- Ela está certa, Ana. – falou Lílian.

- Eu não quero saber a opinião dessa garota. Que eu saiba, não perguntei nada a ela. – respondeu Ana, sem nem olhar para Belle.

- Ei! O que eu fiz para merecer tamanha grosseria, hein? Só estou tentando te ajudar.

- O que você fez? Simplesmente em vez de ficar do meu lado na hora da discussão, você apoiou aquela garota!

- Eu apoiei? Você está louca?

- Lógico que apoiou! Você arranjou uma linda solução para os problemas daquela Susan: chamou o Tiago para sentar com você, e deixou o Sirius totalmente livre para ela!

- Cai na real, Ana. Eu nem tinha me tocado que você ficou com ciúme por causa daquela bobagem!

- MENINAS! Essa não é a hora para brigas! Já tivemos muitas por hoje. – Lílian voltara a falar.

- Olha quem fala! Você discute o dia inteiro com o Tiago e agora vem com esse sermão para cima da gente. – falou Belle.

- Cale a boca, garota! Você só fala besteira! – Ana partiu em defesa de Lílian.

- Pelo menos eu não fujo chorando para o banheiro só porque o meu namoradinho ia fazer dupla com outra menina. – respondeu Belle, com muita frieza.

- BELLE! – gritou desesperadamente Lílian.

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO FOI SÓ POR ISSO! EU TENHO MEDO DE PERDER O SIRIUS! SOU UM POUCO INSEGURA EM RELAÇÃO A ISSO, TÁ LEGAL? – explodiu Ana.

-Isso é coisa de gente fraca.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Esse capítulo girou mais em torno da Ana. É que na verdade esse capítulo e o 5 eram para ser um só, mas como ficou muito grande resolvi dividir em 2. Portanto, estou louca para postar o próximo porque ele ficou bem legal, hehehe. Mas antes de postá-lo, espero alguns comentáriozinhos!**

**Queria agradecer a todos que têm comentado nessa fic, eu fico muito, muito, muito feliz! E espero que continuem comentando...! Quem quiser me add no msn para saber sobre a atualização da fic ou só conversar, fique a vontade!**

**- Próxima atualização provavelmente Sábado, 25/02 (mas sem comentários, nada feito!)**

**Beijos a todos**


	5. Eu te ajudo, Lily!

Capítulo 5 – Eu te ajudo, Lily!

Depois de dizer isso num tom muito seco, Belle saiu do banheiro e bateu a porta com toda a força que conseguiu reunir. Ana agora estava largada no colo de Lílian e, com os nervos à flor da pele, chorava mais do que nunca.

- Acalme-se Aninha. – falou Lílian, carinhosamente.

-Você viu o que ela falou para mim? Ela alfinetou até você, Lily! – respondeu Ana, no meio de vários soluços.

- Você também a magoou. Mandou-a calar a boca, disse que ela só falava besteiras... você acha que ela gostou de ouvir isso? Ela também se descontrolou. E o que ela falou para mim é verdade. Afinal, eu não discuto com o Potter toda hora?

- Lily...

- O que, Ana?

- Por que você sempre tem razão?

- Sei lá! – depois de dar uma risada, a ruiva finalizou – Vocês estavam de cabeça quente, é melhor dar um tempo para essa história esfriar. Mas depois nós vamos falar com a Belle.

Acabara de tocar o sinal indicando o fim de um tempo de aula e o começo do próximo.

- Acho melhor irmos andando se não quisermos perder a aula de História da Magia. – falou Lílian.

Ana confirmou acenando com a cabeça e Lílian abriu a porta do banheiro feminino para elas saírem.

Quando saiu, a ruiva deparou-se com os marotos encostados na parede oposta a do banheiro. Ao perceber que a porta foi aberta, Sirius olhou muito apreensivo.

Logo atrás de Lílian apareceu a Ana.

Quando o olhar dos namorados se cruzou, um correu em direção ao outro e eles se abraçaram com muita vontade e amor, como se a vida deles dependesse daquilo. Depois de ficarem por um bom tempo um nos braços do outro, Sirius e Ana disseram ao mesmo tempo:

- Me desculpa...

E, soltando-se enfim do carinhoso abraço de Sirius, Ana falou:

- Eu exagerei, não devia ter me descontrolado tanto.

- Tudo bem Aninha, eu também devia ter entendido mais você.

Em seguida, seus lábios se aproximaram. Sirius e Ana começaram um beijo apaixonado que parecia não ter fim. Até que ouviram os berros de um certo alguém...

- Minha ruivinha, - sussurrou Tiago no ouvido de Lílian. – a gente podia fazer o mesmo que eles, né? – e puxou a menina para perto de si, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

- ME SOLTA AGORA, POTTER! - e dando um empurrão no maroto, Lily continuou a berrar – O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

- Hum... – disse Tiago, fingindo estar pensando. – Te puxando para um beijo?

- NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO, OUVIU BEM?

- E alguém consegue não ouvir os seus berros, Lily? – depois de levar um olhar furioso da parte da Lílian, ele prosseguiu. – Ah, minha ruivinha... eu sei que você gostou!

Antes que Lílian recomeçasse a gritar, Ana deu um selinho em Sirius e puxou a amiga para longe dali, caminhando com ela em direção a sala de História da Magia. Depois de um tempo com cara feia, Lílian voltou a reclamar:

- Você viu o que ele falou? Mas que absurdo! Quem ele pensa que é?

- O seu grande amor. – respondeu Ana entre risos.

- O pior é que do jeito que ele fala, deve achar isso mesmo. – disse Lílian um pouco pensativa.

- E ele não é?

- Claro que não, Ana! Me poupe.

- Como você consegue ser tão cínica, Evans? – falou Ana fingindo estar séria.

Mas antes que Lílian pudesse responder, as garotas chegaram à sala de aula. Como o professor já estava fechando a porta, elas tiveram que entrar rapidamente e se calar.

As aulas que se seguiram passaram mais lentamente do que nunca. Quando elas acabaram, todos ficaram profundamente aliviados.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Após entregar um relatório sobre as detenções aplicadas no mês, - ela era monitora-chefe – Lily foi se encontrar com a Ana no salão comunal. De lá, as meninas foram dar um passeio nos jardins de Hogwarts para relaxar.

Depois de conversarem sobre vários assuntos e rirem muito juntas, Ana e Lily foram se sentar na beira do lago que havia na escola e Lily resolveu tocar no assunto da briga com a Belle.

- Aninha, - começou a ruiva – você já fez as pazes com o Black... mas e a Belle?

- Ai Lily... sei lá. Tudo bem que eu fui um pouco grossa com ela, mas ela também foi comigo! Então por que _eu_ tenho que ir pedir desculpas?

- Por que cada uma errou um pouco e, se nenhuma das duas tomar a iniciativa de pedir desculpas à outra, vocês nunca farão as pazes!

- Não sei não... ela me chamou de fraca poxa!

- Ai Ana... quer saber? Desisto!

- Que bom. – e mudando de assunto, Ana continuou. - Você já terminou o relatório de Transfiguração que nós tivemos que fazer por causa do bilhetinho?

- AAAHHH NÃO ACREDITO! EU ESQUECI COMPLETAMENTE DO RELATÓRIO!

- Então eu acho melhor você correr, porque a próxima aula de Transfiguração é amanhã.

- Vou mesmo, depois a gente se fala!

Ao mesmo tempo em que Lílian corria pelo jardim em direção ao castelo, os marotos chegavam à beira do lago para fazerem companhia a Ana.

- Oi Aninha! – disse Sirius dando um beijo na namorada.

- Oi Si, oi meninos! – respondeu Ana.

- Olá! – disseram Remo e Pedro.

- Oi Ana... você sabe por que a Lílian saiu correndo? – perguntou Tiago.

- Porque ela te viu chegando. – mentiu Ana.

- Jura? Poxa... e eu ainda achei que ela tinha ficado balançada hoje quando eu quase a beijei. – falou Tiago um pouco triste.

- Hahaha! Eu estou brincando, Tiago! Ela saiu correndo porque esqueceu de fazer o relatório de Transfiguração, que é para amanhã. – disse Ana, fazendo todos rir.

- Ela ainda nem começou? – perguntou Remo.

- Não. – respondeu Ana.

- Mas o relatório é gigante! – exclamou Pedro.

- Acho que terei que fazer um esforço enorme e ajudar a pobre ruivinha. – disse Tiago com um sorriso malicioso.

- Boa, Pontas! Hoje é o dia de pegar aquela ruiva estressadinha de jeito! – falou Sirius, no que imediatamente levou um tapa de Ana no braço.

- Isso é maneira de falar, Sirius Black? Então você também falava assim de mim, não é? – resmungou a menina.

- Claro que não, meu amor! Só que a Lílian é diferente... não cede nunca aos encantos do Tiago, enquanto você já se rendeu aos meus faz tempo!

- Ai Sirius... ninguém merece você!

- Como ninguém? Muito pelo contrário: todos mereciam pelo menos um Sirius Black em suas vidas, pena que eu sou único!

- Ok Almofadinhas, chega das suas crises de modéstia! Estou indo ajudar a minha querida ruivinha. Tchau para todos. E Aninha, tenta fazer esse seu namorado diminuir a imensa quantidade de besteiras que ele fala, por favor! – disse Tiago, se levantando e andando rumo ao castelo.

- ANINHA? Que intimidade é essa em Pontas? – berrou Sirius. Mas Tiago apenas virou para trás abrindo um sorriso maroto, e voltou a caminhar pelo jardim.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assim que passou pelo buraco da Mulher Gorda, Tiago viu Lily com uma pena na mão e olhando para o pergaminho com uma expressão muito cansada. O maroto foi se aproximando o mais devagar que conseguiu e, quando chegou bem perto, sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva:

- Oi Lily.

- Potter! O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Lílian depois de dar um pulo na cadeira pelo susto que levou.

- Vim te ajudar. – respondeu o maroto.

- Engraçado, eu não me lembro de ter pedido a sua ilustre ajuda. – falou Lily sarcasticamente.

- É porque na verdade, você não pediu. Mas como eu gosto muito de você, vim aqui me oferecer para te ajudar. – respondeu Tiago pacientemente.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, Potter.

- Poxa Lily, o que eu fiz de errado dessa vez? Vim aqui na boa te oferecer uma mãozinha, sei que o relatório é para amanhã e, pelo o que eu estou vendo, você mal começou... qual é o problema de eu te ajudar?

- O problema é... é que você... eu... ah, eu posso fazer sozinha, só isso!

- Eu sei que você pode Lílian. Mas para que se desgastar demais, se eu estou aqui me oferecendo para te ajudar?

-Hum... tá bom então, você me venceu. Mas sem _nenhuma_ gracinha, ouviu Potter?

- Ok. – disse ele esboçando um sorriso malicioso: acabara de lembrar do conselho de Sirius.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- O que será que está acontecendo no salão comunal? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não tenho certeza, mas se o Pontas ainda não voltou é porque deve ter conseguido pelo menos ajudar a Lílian. – respondeu Remo.

- É verdade. Espero que tudo corra bem, já está mais que na hora daqueles dois se acertarem. – disse Ana.

- Eu que o diga, não agüento mais o Pontas falando o dia inteiro da Evans no meu ouvido! – exclamou Sirius.

- Ele fala dela o tempo todo? – perguntou Ana. Como Sirius respondeu afirmando com a cabeça, a menina completou: - Que fofo!

- Mas não diz que eu te falei isso para ninguém, muito menos para ele, senão era uma vez o Black-gostosão!

- Ai Sirius... – falou Ana revirando os olhos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de quase 2 horas fazendo o relatório, Lílian e Tiago enfim tinham terminado.

- Ai, nem acredito que a gente terminou! – disse o maroto, levantando-se para esticar as pernas.

- Nem eu! – exclamou Lily, levantando-se também.

- Trabalhinho grande esse, hein?

- Er... Tiago... – começou a ruiva, muito sem graça – Obrigado por ter me ajudado. Fico te devendo essa.

- É? Pois eu sei um jeito ótimo de você me pagar o que deve... – disse Tiago num sorriso maroto.

Antes que Lílian pudesse perceber, Tiago já a levara para perto dele, e...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: E... Vocês só saberão o que aconteceu no próximo capítulo, que a propósito SÓ virá depois que vocês comentarem. Se vocês forem bonzinhos e deixarem a opinião sobre a fic aqui, a atualização virá Quarta, 01/03.**

**Mais uma vez, só tenho a agradecer a todos que têm comentando nessa fic, muito obrigada mesmo e continuem comentando!**

**Beijos a todos **


	6. As Conseqüências do beijo

Capítulo 6 – As Conseqüências do beijo

E abraçou-a pela cintura. Eles agora estavam tão perto que Tiago podia sentir a respiração da sua ruivinha disparada. Enquanto Lílian permanecia sem ação nenhuma e com o olhar assustado, Tiago foi aproximando lentamente sua boca à da menina. Quando seus lábios estavam com no máximo 1 cm de distância, Tiago abriu um sorrisinho maroto e, finalmente, a beijou.

_**Teus cabelos tentaram esconder  
Mas vi tua boca feliz  
Tua alma leve como as fadas  
Que bailavam no teu peito  
Tua pele clara como a paz  
Que existe sim em todo sonho bom**_

O início do beijo foi calmo e hesitante, como se o maroto pedisse permissão para continuar a beijá-la. Como Lílian retribuiu o beijo, Tiago foi aprofundando-o aos poucos. Não demorou muito e eles se beijavam ardentemente, mas também com muita paixão. Era como se eles esperassem por aquele momento há décadas e agora não quisessem mais sair dele.

_**Quis matar os seus desejos  
Ver a cor dos teus segredos  
E contar pra todo mundo  
O beijo que eu nunca esqueci**_

--------------------------------------------------------------

- Vamos para o salão comunal? – perguntou Sirius. – Estou curioso!

- A gente pode acabar atrapalhando eles. – falou Remo.

- Mas eles não devem estar sozinhos. Aposto que tem mais gente lá dentro! É só nós ficarmos ao lado oposto em que eles estão. – sugeriu Ana.

- É! Vamos lá! – exclamou Pedro.

Todos se levantaram, menos Remo. Ana então pegou sua mão e puxou-o, dizendo:

- Vem Remo!

- Sabe, não estou gostando nada dessa intimidade da _minha _namorada com os meus amigos. – resmungou Sirius.

- Fala sério Sirius! – exclamou a menina.

O grupo então foi caminhando em direção ao castelo.

Depois de um tempo andando em silêncio, eles chegaram às escadas da torre da Grifinória e começaram a ouvir gritos vindos do salão comunal. Todos se entreolharam e pensaram a mesma coisa: Tiago e Lílian estão brigando. Começaram então a correr na direção dos gritos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de um tempo se beijando, Lílian enfim percebeu o "erro" que ela julgava estar cometendo. Ela não queria se render a ele para depois ser deixada de lado. A ruiva então parou de beijar o Tiago e, afastando-o dela, lhe deu um belo tapa na cara.

- Ai! Que isso, Lílian? Você endoidou? – disse o maroto sem entender nada.

- VOCÊ QUE ENDOIDOU! QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE ME AGARRAR? – berrou Lílian.

- EU TE AGARREI? EU APENAS TE PUXEI PARA PERTO DE MIM!

_**I hate everything about you**_

_Eu odeio tudo em você_

- E ME BEIJOU!

- EU NÃO LEMBRO DE VOCÊ TER FEITO NENHUMA OBJEÇÃO!

_**Why do I love you...?**_

_Por que eu ainda te amo...?_

- VOCÊ CHAMA EMPURRAR E DAR UM TAPA DE QUE ENTÃO, POTTER?

- De grosseria. – falou Tiago seriamente. – Você só tomou essa atitude depois da gente ter ficado se beijando por um bom tempo. E, pelo o que eu me lembro, você também retribui o beijo. Agora, se é para você uma hora me tratar bem e na outra me dar tapa na cara, prefiro que nós não nos falemos mais, Evans.

- GENTE! O que está acontecendo aqui? – falou Ana. Ela e os 3 marotos adentravam o salão comunal.

Nesse momento Tiago já dera as costas para todos e se encaminhava ao seu dormitório para, logo em seguida, bater a porta dele com muita força. Depois que Tiago sumiu de vista, Ana voltou seu olhar para Lílian. A amiga agora estava com os olhos cheios de água.

- Lily! – disse Ana indo em direção a ruiva.

Mas ela não chegou a alcançá-la, pois Lílian saiu correndo em direção ao seu dormitório, assim como Tiago havia feito momentos antes.

- Acho que as coisas saíram pior do que o imaginado. – falou Sirius.

- Jura? Nossa, você é um gênio por ter reparado isso. – ironizou Remo, no que Sirius emburrou a cara.

- Meninos, eu vou ver como a Lílian está e tentar descobrir o que aconteceu. Acho que vocês deviam fazer o mesmo. – aconselhou Ana.

Os marotos assentiram e foram para o dormitório masculino, enquanto Ana corria para o feminino.

Ao chegar no quarto, a menina encontrou Isabelle já dormindo e Lílian deitada com o rosto coberto pelo travesseiro, parecendo chorar muito.

- Lily, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Ana.

- E-eu não quero fa-falar so-sobre isso! – respondeu Lílian entre soluços.

- Se você não me explicar, não poderei te ajudar. – disse calmamente Ana.

- Ai, tá bom. Sente aí que te conto. – falou Lílian enxugando as lágrimas do rosto.

----------------------------------------------------------------

- Pontas! – exclamou Sirius. – Comece a contar!

- Como você é delicado, Almofadinhas... – disse Remo em tom sarcástico.

- Aluado, hoje você tirou o dia para me zoar hein? – resmungou Sirius.

- EI! – berrou Tiago antes que Remo pudesse falar alguma coisa. – Dá para a atenção voltar pro meu problema?

- Ah, sim! Foi mau Pontas. Mas diz aí: o que aconteceu afinal? – disse Sirius.

Depois de Tiago contar tudo, Sirius voltou a falar:

- Então ela retribuiu o beijo?

- Retribui. – respondeu Tiago.

- E depois te deu um tapão na cara? – perguntou Sirius.

- Põe tapão nisso. – falou Tiago.

- E o que você vai fazer agora? – Remo entrara no papo.

- Nada. Vou apenas ignorá-la, é o que ela merece. – concluiu Tiago.

----------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, Lílian foi a primeira a acordar em seu dormitório. Na verdade, a ruiva mal conseguiu dormir, passou a noite quase inteira lembrando das palavras magoadas de Tiago. Ela tinha se arrependido muito do que tinha feito na noite anterior e estava pensando seriamente em se desculpar com o maroto, mas tinha um certo medo dele não querer mais nem olhá-la.

No dormitório masculino não foi diferente, Tiago foi o primeiro dos marotos a se levantar. Resolveu tomar um banho para tentar distrair a cabeça. Porém, foi em vão: seus pensamentos teimavam em cair em Lílian. O maroto resolveu então descer e esperar seus amigos no salão comunal. Mas ao chegar no fim da escada, percebeu que o salão não estava vazio: Lílian Evans estava sentada em uma poltrona com o olhar totalmente perdido. Ao ver a menina, Tiago voltou correndo para o dormitório. O tapa que ele levara ontem ainda estava muito nítido em sua memória, Tiago estava muito magoado e a última coisa que ele queria no momento era ter que encarar Lílian.

Ao ouvir barulho de passos, Lily se virou para olhar quem tinha chegado no salão comunal. Mas só o que ela conseguiu ver foi alguém entrando para o dormitório masculino, alguém em que ela reconheceu imediatamente os cabelos espetados. Lílian sabia que era Tiago quem estivera ali. Isso a chateou mais ainda, pois só confirmou o que ela já supôs que aconteceria: Tiago agora ia tentar evitá-la e, quem sabe, até esquecê-la.

Mergulhada em seus pensamentos, Lílian ficou no salão comunal por mais cerca de meia hora, até que enfim Ana saiu do dormitório.

- Acordou cedo, Lily! – exclamou a menina.

- É. Não estava com muito sono. – respondeu a ruiva.

- Tiago? – perguntou Ana, referindo-se ao motivo da insônia de Lílian.

- Quem sabe... – Lílian ainda relutava em admitir.

- Lil, se você sabe que errou, por que então não pede desculpas a ele de uma vez?

- Porque ele não vai querer nem me ouvir!

- Mas você nem tentou!

- E enquanto a você e a Belle? Não me lembro de ter visto você admitindo para ela que errou.

- Porque quem errou fui eu. – disse Belle, que acabara de aparecer no salão comunal.

- Belle? – falou Lílian surpresa.

- Devo desculpas a vocês. Eu não deveria ter falado daquele jeito e muito menos ter usado aquelas palavras. Sei que magoei vocês. Sinto muito, de verdade. – continuou a menina, como se não tivesse sido interrompida por Lily.

- Eu também te devo desculpas. Fui grossa e falei coisas que você não merecia ouvir. – falou Ana.

_**A vida vai passando sem a gente perceber**_

_**Não damos o valor que os amigos devem ter**_

_**Brigando por besteiras e guardando o rancor**_

_**Deixe de bobeira e me perdoe por favor**_

As 3 amigas se aproximaram e deram um abraço em grupo forte e demorado.

- Que cena linda! – exclamou Sirius. Três marotos acabavam de entrar no salão comunal.

- Bom dia, Si. – disse Ana.

- Bom dia, meu amor. – respondeu Sirius, dando um beijo na namorada.

- Cadê o Tiago? – perguntou Lílian sem pensar.

- Deve descer daqui a pouco. – respondeu Remo.

- Vamos logo tomar café! – falou Pedro, apressado.

Os seis foram então para o salão principal. Lílian passou o tempo todo atenta para ver se Tiago não chegava, mas ele não apareceu hora alguma. Remo percebeu a aflição de Lílian e tentou acalmá-la.

- Ele deve ter ido direto para aula. – disse o maroto olhando para ela.

- É... – respondeu Lílian desanimada.

- Acho melhor nós irmos para lá também. – falou Remo indicando o corredor que dava para as salas de aula.

Um a um, eles foram se levantando. Até que Susan passou por eles e, depois de esbarrar "sem querer" em Ana, deu um beijo na bochecha de Sirius.

- Boa aula, Si! Apesar da companhia não ser das melhores... – falou a menina olhando para Ana.

Mas antes que ela pudesse responder a indireta de Susan, Sirius tapou a sua boca com a mão para evitar o barraco e foi com ela em direção aos corredores, junto com os outros.

- Você viu o que aquela idiota falou? Ela está pedindo para levar umas porradas, não é possível! – disse Ana furiosa.

- Controle-se Aninha, o melhor remédio para essas coisas é o desprezo. – aconselhou Remo.

Vendo o olhar furioso que Ana lhe lançava, Sirius rapidamente se defendeu:

- Amor, você viu que eu não fiz nada! Ela que veio falar comigo...

Após caminharem um pouco em silêncio, os seis logo chegavam à sala de Poções. Tiago já estava sentado, ocupando a última cadeira da sala. Seu olhar cruzou rapidamente com o de Lílian, mas ele logo o desviou.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

As aulas seguintes passaram voando. Quando o fim da tarde chegou, Lílian estava saindo da biblioteca e indo para o salão comunal de sua Casa descansar um pouco. Ao chegar no retrato da Mulher Gorda, encontrou 2 garotos saindo do salão.

- Oi Sirius, oi Tiago. – falou Lílian com um tom receoso na voz.

- Oi Lílian. – cumprimentou Sirius.

Tiago nem sequer olhou para ela. Passou pela presença da ruiva como se não houvesse ninguém ali. Lílian observou os marotos se distanciarem e entrou no salão comunal.

- Lily! Até que enfim você saiu da biblioteca, achei que fosse dormir lá! – exclamou Ana. – Menina, nem te conto quem está namorando o Diggory...

- Onde o Sirius e o Tiago estavam indo? – interrompeu Lílian.

- Ah, - disse Ana, entendendo agora a cara de desânimo da amiga. – eles foram para o treino de quadribol.

- Você sabe se eles vão demorar? – perguntou Lily.

- Provavelmente, o jogo contra a Sonserina está se aproximando, eles precisam treinar bastante. – respondeu Ana.

- Lily, se eu fosse você esperava o Tiago aqui. Ele odeia ser interrompido na hora do treino. – disse Remo ao ver a menina se encaminhando para fora do salão comunal.

- Bom, então só me resta esperar ele voltar... – falou Lílian indo se sentar perto de Belle.

Para Lílian o tempo resolvera fazer greve e não passar mais. A menina olhava o relógio a cada 5 minutos, mas o tempo parecia se arrastar.

Até que finalmente um maroto cruzou o buraco do retrato, pena não ser o maroto que Lílian queria...

- Oi Si! – exclamou Ana para o namorado.

- Oi Aninha, oi gente. – respondeu Sirius com a voz cansada.

- Como foi o treino, Almofadinhas? – perguntou Remo.

- Horrível! O Pontas gritou com todo mundo o jogo inteiro! Ele estava num estresse só.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou Lílian.

- Hum... deve vir daqui a pouco. – respondeu Sirius medindo as palavras.

- Estou morrendo de sono, vou subir. – disse Ana levantando-se. Todos - com a exceção de Lily - pareciam ter adorado a idéia da menina, pois também foram se levantando.

- Lílian, já está tarde, não é melhor você subir também? – sugeriu Sirius.

- Não, vou esperar o Tiago. – respondeu a ruiva.

- Mas...

- Não importa o que você disser, Black. Vou ficar aqui até ele voltar.

- Ela é cabeça-dura, não adianta discutir Sirius. Boa noite Lily. – falou Ana para encerrar o impasse.

Todos se despediram e foram para os seus dormitórios. Quando já era quase 1 hora da manhã, Lílian começou a ouvir risinhos vindos do buraco do retrato. Não demorou muito e logo adentravam o salão o comunal. O coração de Lílian disparou ao ver Tiago, mas logo em seguida seus olhos se encheram de água ao seu depararem com uma menina agarrada aos braços dele. Lílian não podia e nem queria acreditar no que estava vendo. Passara a noite inteira em claro esperando o maroto voltar para pedir-lhe desculpas, e quando chega a madrugada o encontra com outra? Era demais para o coração e o orgulho dela.

Ao adentrar no salão comunal, Tiago tomou um susto enorme ao ver sua amada ruivinha sentada em um sofá olhando para ele. Era verdade que ele estava tentando de todos os jeitos esquecê-la, mas quando a viu... Era como se o mundo tivesse parado de rodar; era como se o salão comunal e a menina ao seu lado tivessem desaparecido, pois Tiago só conseguia enxergar o seu grande amor. Mas ele não podia ceder, não agora, não depois dela lhe ter dado um _tapa na cara_, não depois dele ter prometido a si mesmo que não correria mais atrás dela. _"Se ela é orgulhosa, eu também sou."_ – pensou o maroto.

- Boa noite Evans. – disse ele no tom mais frio que conseguiu fazer.

Lílian não conseguiu respondê-lo. Ela chegou a abrir a boca, mas não conseguiu emitir som algum. Só o que conseguiu foi segurar suas lágrimas até chegar ao seu quarto. – lugar para onde Lílian saíra correndo depois do cumprimento frio de Tiago.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: O final desse capítulo foi um pouco triste, eu sei. Mas poxa, a Lílian exagerou em dar um tapa na _cara _do Tiago! Ela tem que parar de ser tão orgulhosa... será que no próximo capítulo ela vai engolir esse orgulho todo? Vocês só saberão depois de comentar nessa fic!**

**Como vocês puderam perceber, coloquei trechos de músicas nesse capítulo e, a partir de agora, vou passar a fazer isso quase sempre! As músicas utilizadas nesse foram:**

**- Encontrar Alguém, Jota Quest**

**- I Hate Everything About You, Three Days Grace**

**- Inseparáveis, Litoral**

**Esse capítulo demorou um pouquinho mais que os outros para sair porque peguei um pouco do meu tempo para começar uma nova fic. Aliás, quem quiser dar uma passada nela para conferir, o nome é "Eternamente Apaixonados". **

**Obrigada a todos que têm comentado aqui, espero que continuem!**

**Próxima atualização: Domingo, 05/03 (se tiver bastante comentário, virá antes).**

**Beijos a todos! **


	7. Bilhetinhos & Discussões

Capítulo 7 – Bilhetinhos & Discussões

Com o barulho de alguém entrando correndo no quarto, Ana acabou acordando. Ao abrir os olhos, viu Lílian se jogando em sua cama chorando sem parar. Belle acabou acordando também e acendeu o abajur.

- Lily! Se acalma, o que houve? – perguntou Ana toda preocupada.

- A conversa com o Tiago não foi boa? O que ele te falou? – perguntou Belle num tom interessado.

- ELE ESTAVA COM OUTRA! – berrou Lily entre soluços.

- O QUE? EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR NISSO! – exclamou Belle.

- Eu não consigo acreditar até agora. Foi horrível... ele entrando no salão com aquela _garota_ nos braços... ele me olhando com desprezo...! Com o que eu estava na cabeça para ficar até altas horas esperando o imbecil do Potter? – falou Lílian.

- Mas ele não tinha como adivinhar que você ia estar esperando por ele, Lílian! Ele não apareceu com a tal garota lá de propósito. – partiu Ana em defesa do Tiago.

- Isso só prova uma coisa: o Potter não está nem aí para mim, e nem nunca esteve.

- E por que você chegou a essa conclusão? – perguntou Belle.

- Não é óbvio? Se ele gostasse mesmo de mim como sempre disse, não estaria saindo com outra! – disse Lílian revoltada.

- Será que você não percebe Lily? Ele só está saindo com outra para tentar te esquecer! Todo mundo tem um limite, e você estourou o dele lhe dando aquele tapa. Ele cansou de ser escorraçado por você e agora vai tentar seguir em frente, partir para outra. – falou Ana. – Mas como você gosta dele e _sabe_ que errou, deveria ir pedir desculpas de uma vez!

- Eu não gosto dele e não vou fazer nada disso! Ainda mais depois da cena que fui obrigada a presenciar a alguns minutos atrás!

- Muito bem então Senhora Orgulho, faça o que quiser! Só espero que quando você for perceber que está cometendo um grande erro, não seja tarde demais. Boa noite para as duas. – disse Ana voltando a se deitar.

--------------------------------------------------

- Caramba Pontas! Não acredito que ela viu vocês dois... o pior é que eu falei para ela ir dormir, mas a cabeça-dura me ouviu? Não! – exclamou Sirius.

- Vocês tinham que ter visto a carinha dela... deu vontade de expulsar a Alex de lá e correr para abraçá-la. – disse Tiago um pouco triste.

- Ei, quem é Alex? – perguntou Pedro sem entender nada, como sempre.

- Ai Rabicho, como você é lerdo! Alex é a garota que estava com o Pontas quando ele encontrou com a Lílian no salão comunal agora a pouco. – explicou Sirius.

- Ahhhh tá!

- A Lily deve estar arrasada agora. Ela ficou horas te esperando, para depois ter que te ver chegando com outra... – falou Remo.

- Aluado, não precisa me deixar pior do que já estou! – reclamou Tiago. – Mas olha só: se a Lílian vive dizendo que me odeia, não tem porque ela ficar triste, não é mesmo?

- É. Mas todos nós sabemos, inclusive você, que a Lily fala isso da boca para fora. A gente sabe que no fundo ela não te odeia. – disse Remo.

- Quem mandou ela me dar aquele tapa? Agora agüenta. – falou Tiago começando a se irritar. – Vou dormir, boa noite.

----------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte as meninas acordaram antes dos marotos e, a pedido de Lílian, foram tomar café da manhã sem esperá-los.

Passados uns 15 minutos, os meninos já se aproximavam delas. Após cumprimentarem as garotas, eles se sentaram e começaram a comer também. Logo as corujas entravam no salão principal e, para surpresa de Tiago, chegou uma carta para ele. O envelope era igual ao último que recebera. Apesar de não ter comentado com ninguém, tinha ficado muito curioso sobre quem tinha lhe mandado aquele poema. Ao pegar o novo envelope, teve a esperança de conter algum tipo de pista sobre o autor nele, e logo o abriu.

_Eu Te Quero E Você Nem Sabe_

_Eu te quero para sempre_

_Eu te quero de um jeito diferente_

_Eu te quero em todo lugar_

_Eu te quero até só para olhar_

_Eu te quero agora_

_Eu te quero a toda hora_

_Eu te quero mais que tudo_

_Eu te quero com um desejo absurdo_

_Eu te quero por inteiro_

_Eu te quero de qualquer jeito_

_Eu te quero para beijar_

_Eu te quero para amar_

_Eu te quero e vou te esperar._

Tiago o releu várias vezes, mas não conseguiu chegar nem perto de um provável autor. Ou melhor: autora.

- O que tem aí? Outro poema? – perguntou Sirius.

Tiago confirmou com a cabeça, guardou o poema e saiu de perto dos amigos. Tudo o que ele desejava era que fosse Lílian a autora daqueles poemas, mas ele sabia que não era ela. _"Quem pode ser então?"_ - pensou ele, entrando na sala de aula ainda vazia.

Um pouco depois, a aula de Feitiços estava começando. Lílian foi obrigada a sentar logo atrás de Tiago, pois quando ela chegou na sala aquela era a única mesa que sobrara.

Ao longo da aula, Lílian observava Tiago de rabo-de-olho. Depois de um tempo, ela percebeu que o maroto, pela primeira na vida, anotava alguma coisa na aula. Mas não parecia ser uma anotação para estudos... o maroto não demonstrava a menor atenção pela aula. Ele escrevia calmamente em seu pergaminho, como se pensasse muito antes de adicionar alguma palavra nele. Por vezes, rabiscava algumas palavras e escrevia outras por cima.

Ana, por sua vez, estava ficando muito furiosa ao reparar os sorrisinhos que Susan lançava ao seu namorado. Mal sabia ela que um garoto a observava atentamente.

- Ai! – exclamou Ana. Um papel amassado tinha acabado de bater na sua cabeça. – O que é isso?

- Não sei, abra e leia. – falou Lílian enfim tirando sua atenção de Tiago.

- Ok.

- E aí, o que está escrito?

- "Se eu fosse você, abria o olho." – leu Ana.

- Do que essa pessoa está falando?

- Do Sirius e da Susan, só pode ser.

- Quem foi o imbecil que te mandou esse bilhetinho ridículo?

- Eu. – falou um garoto sentado logo atrás delas.

- Aaron? Você está louco? – disse Ana.

Aaron era um Grifinório encantador. É claro que sua beleza não chegava nem perto a de Tiago e Sirius, mas ele tinha o seu charme. Era um menino muito popular por sua gentileza e doçura que, acompanhadas por seu lindo sorriso, o fizeram se tornar quase um príncipe encantado para as garotas de Hogwarts. Mas Aaron não era de ficar com qualquer uma, muito pelo contrário: raramente o viam "galinhando" por aí. Aaron só ficava com quem ele realmente gostava, o que levava mais ainda as meninas ao delírio.

- Não Aninha, só quero que você abra os olhos. Não quero de jeito nenhum te ver sofrer. – disse o menino.

Logo após isso, o sinal indicando o fim da aula tocou. Enquanto Aaron foi saindo da sala conversando com Ana, Tiago guardou o pergaminho em que escrevia dentro de um livro e se levantou. Ao sair da sala, esbarrou com um garoto da Corvinal, fazendo seu livro cair no chão. Quando o pegou de volta, o pergaminho que estava dentro dele caiu. Mas Tiago não reparou e continuou a andar.

- Tiago! TIAGO! – gritou Lílian.

Como o maroto ainda estava com o plano de dar um gelo em Lílian na cabeça, resolveu continuar andando e não responder a menina.

A ruiva então se abaixou e pegou o pergaminho. Ela estava muito curiosa em relação ao conteúdo dele, mais no início relutou em abrí-lo.

"_Eu não posso fazer isso, não é meu! Mas pensando bem... quem mandou ele me ignorar? É isso, vou abrir!"_

Mal sabia ela que depois de lê-lo, ia se arrepender profundamente de ter pensado assim.

_Eu tentei,_

_Te falei que gostava você,_

_Mas você fingiu nem perceber._

_Mesmo assim fiquei a te esperar,_

_Mas você parecia nem ligar._

_Fui caindo aos poucos,_

_Me afogando em choro._

_Quando eu já estava quase no fim,_

_Parei e pensei: eu não quero isso para mim._

_Tentei me reerguer_

_Como se nunca tivesse conhecido você._

_Já pensei em desistir, mas sei que vou conseguir._

_No começo parecia impossível,_

_Admito que foi muito difícil._

_Aliás, está sendo até agora_

_Porque para mim, você ainda importa._

_Quando te vejo meu coração dispara_

_E eu não enxergo mais nada._

_Vai demorar,_

_Mais sei que um dia, de você não vou mais lembrar._

Ao ler aquilo, os olhos da ruiva se encheram quase que automaticamente de água. Lílian sabia que aquilo era em relação a ela.

_**I never felt**_

_-- Eu nunca senti --_

_**The feeling that I'm feeling**_

_-- O sentimento que eu estou sentindo --_

_**Now that I don't hear your voice**_

_-- Agora que eu não ouço mais a sua voz --_

_**Or have your touch and kiss your lips**_

_-- Nem sinto o seu toque, nem o beijo dos seus lábios --_

Sem que ela pudesse escolher, um flashback de todos os momentos que eles haviam passados juntos começou a surgir em sua mente: todas as vezes que ela gritou com ele... Todos os elogios que ele lhe fez e ouviu vários desaforos em troca...

_**I need you, need you back in my life baby**_

_-- Eu preciso de você, preciso de você de volta em minha vida baby --_

A vez em que ele a ajudou com o relatório imenso de Transfiguração... O momento maravilhoso em que eles se beijaram...

_**I should have held on tight**_

_-- Eu deveria ter te agarrado --_

_**I never should have let you go**_

_-- Eu nunca deveria ter deixado você ir --_

O tapa que ela lhe dera em seguida...

_**I didn't know nothing**_

_-- Eu não sabia nada --_

_**I was stupid, I was foolish**_

_-- Eu fui estúpida, eu fui tola --_

_**I was lying to myself**_

_-- Eu estava mentindo pra mim mesma --_

E, finalmente, a hora em que ela viu outra menina agarrada aos seus braços.

_**When you left I lost a part of me**_

_-- Quando você se foi, eu perdi uma parte de mim --_

_**It's still so hard to believe**_

_-- Ainda é tão difícil acreditar --_

_**Come back baby, please /b **_

_-- Volte baby, por favor --_

-------------------------------------------------

Depois de um tempo parada no meio corredor, uma sonserina passou por Lílian e lhe deu um esbarrão.

- Ops! Sinto muito _Sangue–Ruim._

Lílian levou um susto e deixou todos os seus livros caírem no chão. A ruiva olhou de cara feia para a menina e se abaixou para recolhê-los. Quando ela foi pegar o de Poções, a sonserina colocou o pé em cima do livro.

- Tire o pé. – falou Lílian encarando-a com muita raiva.

- Quem você acha que é para me dar ordens, sua cabeça de fósforo?

Ana, que até o momento conversava com Aaron, viu o que estava acontecendo e foi ajudar a amiga.

- Essa magrela está te incomodando, Lil? – disse Ana com firmeza.

Ao ver que Narcisa estava com o pé no livro de Lílian, Ana empurrou a sonserina, exclamando:

- Tire esse pé imundo do livro dela!

- Imunda é essa Sangue–Ruim idiota, não eu! – berrou Narcisa.

Ana se descontrolou com essa ofensa e acertou um tapa muito bem dado no rosto de Narcisa, que por sua vez se desequilibrou e caiu para trás.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo com a minha irmã? – Bellatriz chegara gritando.

- Estou dando o que essa caveira ambulante merece. – disse Ana séria.

- Não fale assim dela, sua _corna mansa_. – disse Bellatriz com ar de superior.

- O QUE? DO QUE VOCE ESTÁ FALANDO? – Ana ficara visivelmente transtornada com as duas últimas palavras de Bellatriz.

- Hahaha! – riu a sonserina com muita frieza: havia descoberto o ponto fraco da inimiga. – Só você que não percebe o caso do meu _priminho _com aquela loira da Corvinal... ou será que percebe mas finge não perceber?

Nessa hora Ana deu um soco bem no olho de Bellatriz. Quando a sonserina caiu no chão, Ana pulou em cima dela e começou a esbofeteá-la, transbordando de ódio.

Narcisa, que já se levantara, tentou lançar um feitiço em Ana para ajudar a irmã, mas Lílian a impediu:

- Estupefa...

- Impedimenta! – gritou a ruiva. – NÃO OUSE FAZER COISA ALGUMA COM A MINHA AMIGA SUA LACRAIA!

Lílian sabia que o seu dever de monitora-chefe era apartar a briga, ma ela não conseguiu ter tamanho sangue frio. Narcisa a ofendeu e Bellatriz pegou propositalmente no ponto fraco de sua melhor amiga.

- ANA! – veio gritando Aaron. – Solte-a! Assim você vai matá-la!

- É EXATAMENTE ISSO QUE QUERO! – berrou Ana socando com cada vez mais raiva Bellatriz. – VOU ARREBENTAR ESSA DESGRAÇADA!

- SOLTE A MINHA IRMÃ SUA LOUCA! – gritou Narcisa, indo em direção a Ana.

Mas Lílian não deixou: puxou Narcisa para trás pelos cabelos e a jogou contra parede. Botou o dedo na cara da garota e ameaçou:

- Tente machucá-la e faço você perder todos os seus dentes!

- CHEGA ANINHA, POR FAVOR! SE ALGUM PROFESSOR PASSAR POR AQUI VOCÊ CORRE RISCO DE SER ATÉ EXPULSA! – falou Aaron usando todas as suas forças para tirar Ana de cima da Bellatriz.

- Já está bom Aninha, chega por hoje. Elas não vão se meter a besta com a gente de novo, – falou Lílian olhando feio para as sonserinas. – vamos embora daqui.

- Isso é o que você pensa! Vai ter troco, garota! Pode esperar! – falou Narcisa.

- LEVICORPUS! – exclamou Lílian, no que Narcisa subiu instantaneamente.

Ana, Lílian e Aaron saíram então dali e foram para outro corredor, mas com eles levaram muitos olhares surpresos e assustados. Afinal, quem imaginaria que Lílian fosse azarar alguém, ou que Ana soubesse socar tão bem?

Ao chegarem na aula de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, a notícia já se espalhara e o murmúrio foi geral: todos olhavam e cochichavam. Sirius, que até então estava de costas para a porta, virou para trás e os viu. Imediatamente se levantou e foi ao encontro da namorada.

- Aninha! – disse o maroto abraçando-a. – Eu fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu! Sinto muito por você ter sido obrigada a ouvir aquelas barbaridades da Bellatriz. Mas... Ana... – Sirius agora media cada palavra. – Você sabe que não é verdade! Não sabe?

Ana abraçou o maroto muito forte e começou a chorar. Ela estava nervosa, com vergonha e insegura.

- Sirius, se afasta daquela garota, por favor! Eu não quero nunca mais ter que ouvir aquilo de novo! – pediu a menina.

- Tudo bem Aninha. Qualquer coisa para te ver feliz.

------------------------------------------

**N/A: Sinto muito, sei que demorei pra caramba nessa atualização, mas é que tão pouca gente comentou que fiquei até desanimada! Mesmo assim, muito obrigada para quem deixou a opinião aqui! Os dois "poemas" foram escritos por mim, então não liguem para o alto grau de mediocridade deles!**

**Música usada nesse capítulo: We Belong Together, Mariah Carey**

**O capítulo 8 já está pronto, será "Me desculpa?", então é só deixarem alguns comentáriozinhos que eu posto, ok?**

**Estou começando uma nova fic, o nome é "Eternamente Apaixonados", T/L e Os Marotos lógico, quem quiser dar uma passada para conferir ficarei muito grata!**

**Beijos a todos**


	8. Me Desculpa?

Capítulo 8 – Me Desculpa?

- Aninha! – exclamou um menino, sentando-se numa poltrona em frente a de Ana.  
- Oi Aaron! Quem bom que você apareceu, queria te agradecer por hoje.  
- Me agradecer? Pelo que, por tentar te abrir os olhos?  
- Não, claro que não! Por ter me tirado de cima da Black, eu poderia ter sido até expulsa.  
- Ah, sim! De nada.  
- Mas, agora que você tocou no assunto... Aquele bilhetinho que você me mandou queria dizer sobre o Sirius e aquela Susan, não é?  
- É. Já te disse que eu não quero que você sofra, por isso estou te dando esse conselho. Todo mundo está percebendo o clima entre eles, o cochicho é geral. Você é a única que parece não perceber.  
- Olha Aaron, eu realmente agradeço o seu conselho, mas eu confio no meu namorado. O Sirius já demonstrou várias vezes que gosta de mim de verdade, tenho certeza que ele nunca me trairia.  
- Sabe Aninha... O engraçado é que você fala isso, mas não demonstra a menor firmeza. Se você acha mesmo que ele nunca iria te trocar por aquela corvinal, por que então você se descontrolou tanto com as palavras da Bellatriz?

Ele desarmara Ana com aquelas palavras. Ela realmente queria acreditar que aquilo que ela mesma falara era verdade, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. Todos estavam comentando sobre o suposto clima entre Sirius e Susan? Não, ela não podia acreditar naquilo, não podia levar aquela besteira a sério. Afinal, Sirius prometeu se afastar daquela garota, ela não podia ligar para o que os outros falavam. _"Deixa eles falarem, você sabe que não é verdade"_ - pensou Ana. Mas era difícil. Até Aaron, que sempre fora amigo dela tinha vindo alertá-la.  
A cada pensamento que passava pela sua mente Ana ia ficando mais confusa, até que inconscientemente seus olhos encheram-se de água e, antes que ela pudesse perceber ou evitar, Aaron a envolvia num abraço quente e aconchegante.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Sirius, que acabara de chegar no salão comunal.  
- Nada Sirius, eu e o Aaron estávamos apenas conversando. – falou Ana afastando-se do amigo.  
- Conversando? Não sabia que ficar se abraçando na poltrona agora se chama conversar!  
- Engraçado, você passa o tempo todo trocando olhares e risinhos com a Susan, faz a sua namorada ter que ouvir ofensas da sua prima e quando a Ana abraça um amigo você faz esse escândalo! – falou Aaron.  
- O QUE? Olha aqui... – começou Sirius  
- Chega! – interrompeu Ana. – Por mim basta de discussões por hoje, vou procurar a Lílian.

-------------------------------------------------

Lílian estava deitada embaixo de uma árvore no jardim de Hogwarts, olhando para o céu. Passara o fim de tarde quase todo ali, pensando. Pensando na besteira que fez, pensando no que dizia o pergaminho de Tiago...

- Lily! – exclamou Ana, fazendo a ruiva se assustar.  
- Oi Aninha.  
- O que você está fazendo aí sozinha?  
- Pensando... E você, por que está com essa cara meio aflita?  
- Ai, amiga... não sei mais o que faço!  
- Black?  
- O próprio. Eu quero confiar nele, mas parece que quanto mais eu tento confiar, mais minhocas aparecem na minha cabeça!  
- Eu acho que não _aparecem_ minhocas na sua cabeça, eu acho que estão _botando_ minhocas nela.  
- Como assim?  
- A Black e o Aaron. Eles ficam te falando essas coisas daquela Susan, e você de bobeira cai na pilha. Não liga para eles, Ana. Segue o seu coração.  
- Você acha mesmo? – após Lílian afirmar com a cabeça, Ana pensou um pouco e continuou. – Engraçado, eu não vejo você seguindo os seus conselhos...  
- Do que você está falando?  
- Do Tiago. Lílian, quando você vai engolir esse orgulho e pedir desculpa para ele de uma vez?  
- Não é orgulho!  
- É o que então?  
- É... é... – Lílian começou a gaguejar.  
- ´Tá vendo? É orgulho sim! Lily, por favor, vai logo falar com ele!  
- Não vou! Eu não vou me humilhar e...  
- Isso não é se humilhar! – interrompeu Ana. – Isso é ser humana! Você sabe que errou Lílian, agora o que você tem que fazer é assumir esse erro e se desculpar.  
- Mas...  
- Olha, não vou ficar aqui ouvindo as suas besteiras. Você sabe muito bem o que tem que fazer. Os meninos terão treino de quadribol daqui a pouco, se eu fosse você aproveitava a oportunidade.

Após dizer isso, Ana levantou-se e rumou de volta ao castelo, na intenção de encontrar Belle.

Lílian ficou ali, na mesma posição em que estava a horas, pensando nas palavras de Ana. Mas ela não queria pedir desculpa ao Tiago, tinha medo do maroto não aceitar ou nem querer ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer.  
Mergulhada nesses pensamentos, a ruiva ficou ali por mais um tempo, até que avistou uns meninos segurando suas vassouras se aproximando.

-------------------------------------------------------------

- Ana! – exclamou a garota assim que viu a amiga entrar no dormitório. – Que bom que você chegou.  
- Oi Belle! O que foi, aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- Eu queria muito conversar com você.  
- Pode falar.  
- Promete que não vai contar para ninguém?  
- Claro que prometo!  
- Nem para a Lílian?  
- Nossa, então o negócio é sério mesmo! – após o olhar sério da amiga, Ana completou. – Tudo bem Belle, nem para Lílian.  
- Ok então, vou te contar.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Seus olhos se encontraram com os do Tiago. Ela o encarou por alguns instantes e começou a andar em sua direção enquanto milhares de pensamentos invadiam sua mente.

_"Está decidido, vou falar com ele e acabar logo com isso! Mas e se ele não quiser me ouvir? Estou com tanto medo... Se ele não quiser aceitar minhas desculpas, azar o dele, vou fazê-lo me ouvir!"_ – pensou a ruiva

_**Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time** __  
__-- Talvez eu esteja surpresa pelo modo como você me ama a todo tempo --__  
_**_Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you_**_  
__-- Talvez eu tenha medo do modo como eu te amo --___

_"Ai, como esse olhar dele me fascina... É tão profundo e ao mesmo tempo tão maroto, é tão sedutor e ao mesmo tempo tão alegre..."___

**_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time_**_  
__-- Talvez eu esteja surpresa pelo modo como você me conquistou com o tempo --__  
_**_And hung me on a line_**_  
__-- E me prendeu --__  
_**_Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_**_  
__-- Talvez eu esteja surpresa de como eu realmente preciso de você --_

----

Tiago avistou aquela menina que tanto o fascinava indo em direção a ele.  
No começo, o maroto só gostava de implicar com ela mesmo, mas depois esse sentimento foi se transformando. A sua determinação, o olhar corajoso, o jeitinho de andar, a mania de sempre defender os outros... tudo naquela ruivinha o encantava. Tiago foi se apaixonando por ela aos poucos e, quando percebeu, estava tão envolvido que não tinha mais como voltar atrás.

**_O teu perfume não me deixa em paz,_****_  
_****_Você ficou em mim,_****_  
_****_Porque eu só penso em você._**

Na noite em que eles se beijaram, Tiago se arrependeu profundamente. Estava indo tão bem, ela tratando-o com delicadeza... Mas ao ver aqueles lábios perto dele, o maroto não resistiu. Já tinha esperado tanto por aquele momento, ele não conseguiu – e nem quis – evitar.

**_Talvez tenha sido um beijo e nada mais,_****_  
_****_Mas eu fiquei assim_****_  
_****_Talvez o seu sorriso não me deixe em paz,_****_  
_****_Você ficou em mim_****_  
_****_Talvez tenha sido um sonho e nada mais,_****_  
_****_Mas eu fiquei assim_****_  
_****_Preciso te encontrar,_****_  
_****_Mais uma vez te ver_**

Agora ela estava caminhando até Tiago com aquele olhar decidido que ele tanto adorava. O que será que ela queria falar? E se fosse gritar com ele de novo? Ele queria tanto poder abraçá-la, dizer que ela é a menina que ele mais amou na vida. _"Não vou mais ignorá-la, eu não consigo, desisto. Essa menina me domina, não posso e nem quero esquecê-la._" - pensou ele.

**_Diz pra mim,_****_  
_****_Tudo aquilo que eu preciso ouvir da sua voz_****_  
_****_Diz pra mim,_****_  
_****_Que você também andou pensando em nós_**

- TIAGO! – exclamou a ruiva.  
- Oi Lílian. – respondeu o maroto.  
- Eu, hum... Eu queria falar com você.  
- Pode falar.  
- Me desculpe por aquele tapa, eu não deveria ter feito aquilo.  
- Se arrependeu?  
- Me arrependi. Você estava certo, eu... eu... eucorrespondiobeijo. – terminou ela rapidamente.  
- O que? Não entendi nada.  
- Eu correspondi ao seu beijo. – falou Lílian com um tom cansado.  
- Tudo bem Lil. Eu também não deveria ter te beijado, mas é que você é tão, tão... Eu não resisti, me desculpa. – falou o maroto sorrindo.  
- Não precisa se desculpar.  
- Ah, Lily... sobre aquele dia, que eu cheguei com... com aquela menina no salão comu...  
- Não precisa se explicar, Potter. Eu entendi perfeitamente – interrompeu Lílian.

Ela então virou de costas para Tiago e ia andando, mas o maroto a segurou pelo braço e a puxou para mais perto dele.

- Não, você não entendeu. Lil, eu estava com raiva, estava tentando te esquecer de qualquer jeito, mas você não saía da minha cabeça. Eu fiz aquilo numa atitude desesperada, não agüentava mais pensar em você e em como você me rejeitava! – os olhos dele nessa hora se encheram levemente de água.  
- Eu sei. – murmurou a ruiva olhando para o chão.

Tiago então a puxou ainda mais para perto e a abraçou. 

Lílian podia sentir o cheiro daquele perfume perturbador, o calor que emanava daquele corpo, o carinho que ele transmitia para ela.

Depois de um tempo aconchegada naqueles braços, Lílian se soltou de Tiago e foi para o castelo sem dizer mais nada.  
O maroto ficou olhando-a se afastar e, com um sorriso nos lábios, falou para si:

- Ah, ruivinha... Um dia você ainda vai ser completamente minha. Aliás, muito antes do que você imagina.

**N/A: Ai gente, eu achei esse capítulo tão fofo! Eu sei que ele ficou menor do que os últimos que eu postei, mas é que eu queria encerrá-lo nessa fala do Tiago! Para quem estava querendo que eles fizessem as pazes, aí está! Confesso que eu estava muito ansiosa para postar esse capítulo... As músicas que eu usei foram editadas (por exemplo: peguei uma frase do começo da música e juntei com uma do meio) para encaixar melhor na situação. Elas foram:****  
****-Maybe I'm Amazed, Jem (eu recomendo, ela é muito linda!)****  
****- Talvez, LS Jack**

**Desculpem a demora na atualização, é que o meu computador estava quebrado! **

**O próximo capítulo já está o pronto, até adianto o título: _Receios_**

**Comentem aí que eu posto!**

Beijos 


	9. Receios

Capítulo 9 - Receios

Após conversar com Belle no dormitório, Ana resolveu descer para o salão comunal. Ela estava sentada em uma poltrona muito confortável, mergulhada em seus pensamentos e tentando absorver o que Belle acabara de lhe contar, quando viu uma cabeleira ruiva adentrar o salão.

- Lily! E aí, falou com o Tiago? – perguntou ela, tentando disfarçar sua aflição.  
- Falei. – respondeu a ruiva sorrindo.  
- Fizeram as pazes?

Lílian afirmou acenando com a cabeça e sentou num sofá perto de Ana com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Que bom! – exclamou Ana indo abraçar a amiga. – Me conta como foi!

As duas ficaram muito tempo ali, naquela mesma posição, conversando. Ana e Lily eram amigas desde que entraram em Hogwarts e se gostavam muito. A sintonia daquela amizade era tamanha, que elas se comunicavam só pelo olhar.

Após pouco mais de uma hora conversando, Lílian disse que estava cansada, despediu-se da amiga e foi para o seu quarto. Mas Ana não ficou muito tempo sozinha, logo um grifinório descia as escadas do dormitório masculino com um objeto nos braços, abrindo um largo sorriso ao avistá-la.

- Oi Aninha!  
- Olá Aaron. Ei, o que é isso que você está carregando, um volão?  
- Um _violão_. – corrigiu ele.  
- Ah é, os pais da Lílian também têm um. Você sabe tocar?  
- Eu adoro.  
- Deve ser bem legal!  
- Quer que eu te ensine?  
- Que isso Aaron, não precisa...  
- Mas não é incomodo nenhum para mim. Toma, segura assim. – falou o menino apoiando o violão nas pernas de Ana e indo para trás dela.

Ana estava na beira da poltrona, enquanto Aaron, logo atrás, botava suas mãos sobre as dela, lhe ensinando o jeito certo de segurar o violão.

----

Tiago e Sirius estavam exaustos devido ao treino de quadribol e caminhavam calmamente em direção a passagem para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Quer dizer então que a Evans foi te pedir desculpas?  
- Exatamente, Almofadinhas. Tudo bem que quando eu toquei no assunto da Alex o tom de voz grosso dela voltou, mas depois de eu me explicar tudo ficou perfeitamente bem.  
- Você acha que agora ela se entrega de vez? – perguntou Sirius passando pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.  
- Espero que sim! Eu queria tanto fazê-la feliz e...

Tiago parou imediatamente de falar, assim como Sirius parou de prestar atenção ao que o amigo dizia, ao avistar Ana e Aaron _colados_.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

Ana se assustou com o berro do namorado e deu um pulo da poltrona, para logo depois tentar controlar a situação.

- Calma Si, o Aaron só estava me ensinando a tocar violão!  
- E POR ACASO ELE PRECISA TE ABRAÇAR POR TRÁS PARA ISSO?  
- Fala sério Black, para de dar escândalo. Vou subir Aninha, esse cara está muito descontrolado.

Ana acentiu e o observou Aaron sumir nas escadas que levavam ao seu dormitório. Tiago percebeu que estava sobrando e falou:

- Eu vou subir também, estou caindo de sono. Boa noite para os dois.

Ana e Sirius responderam _"Boa noite._" e Tiago saiu dali, deixando-os a sós.

A menina abrira a boca para falar, mas Sirius a interrompeu:

- Eu não quero ouvir explicações, sei muito bem o que vi.  
- Mas Sirius...  
- Olha Ana, assim como você pediu para que eu me afastasse da Susan, eu também quero que você se afaste desse imbecil.  
- Sirius, o que está acontecendo com o nosso namoro? Parece que nós não confiamos mais um no outro... – falou Ana com os olhos transbordando de lágrimas.

Sirius não falou nada, apenas envolveu-a em seus braços. Naqueles braços fortes e aconchegantes que Ana tanto amava. 

**_I just want to hold you close_**_  
__-- Eu só quero te abraçar forte --__  
_**_Feel your heart so close to mine_**_  
__-- Sentir seu coração perto do meu --__  
_**_And just stay here in this moment_**_  
__-- E ficar aqui neste momento --__  
_**_For all the rest of time_**_  
__-- Por todo o resto dos tempos --_

Depois de vários minutos daquele jeito, apenas curtindo o momento, Sirius resolveu se pronunciar:

- Aninha, não é que eu não confio em você, apenas gosto muito de você e tenho medo de te perder!

**_I don't want to miss one smile_**_  
__-- Não quero perder um sorriso --__  
_**_I don't want to miss one kiss_**_  
__-- Não quero perder um beijo --__  
_**_I just want to be with you_**_  
__-- Eu só quero ficar com você --__  
_**_Right here with you, just like this_**_  
__-- Aqui com você, apenas assim --_

- Sirius...  
- O que foi?  
- Você nunca vai me perder.

Ana não esperou a resposta do namorado, simplesmente o puxou para um beijo. E como Sirius gostava daquele beijo, do sabor que aquela boca tão delicada tinha, dos belos lábios rosados da menina que ele agora enlaçava pela cintura.

- Você também nunca vai me perder. – falou o maroto separando-se dela.

**_Then I kiss your eyes_**_  
__-- Então eu beijo seus olhos --__  
_**_And thank God we're together_**_  
__-- E agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos --__  
_**_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever_**_  
__-- Neste momento para sempre, para todo o sempre --_

Os dois foram para um sofá próximo e Ana se sentou, enquanto Sirius deitava no espaço que sobrara e apoiava sua cabeça no colo da namorada.  
Eles ficaram calados por um tempo, apenas com Ana fazendo cafuné nos cabelos de Sirius, até que a menina resolveu falar:

- Estou tão aflita...  
- O que houve, meu amor?  
- Si, o que você faria se tivesse dois amigos gostando da mesma pessoa?  
- A Lílian gosta de mim? Sabia que tinha um motivo para ela rejeitar tanto o Pontas...  
- Lógico que não! Não fala besteira...  
- Quem é então?  
- Ah, graças a Merlin tenho um namorado lerdo... Si, não importa quem são, o que importa é o que você faria!  
- Hum... esses amigos sabem que são apaixonados pela mesma pessoa?  
- Suponho que não.  
- Bom, eu não me meteria. É melhor eles descobrirem por si próprios...

----------------------------------------------------------

- Bom dia meninas. – cumprimentou Remo.  
- Bom dia. – responderam Ana e Belle, terminando de descer as escadas do dormitório feminino.  
- Onde está a Lily? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Ainda está lá em cima, disse que nos encontrava na sala de aula. – respondeu Belle.  
- Vamos tomar café então?  
- Vamos, Pedro. – falou Sirius abraçando a namorada.

Após tomarem café da manhã, os seis foram para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Quando o sinal estava prestes a bater, Lílian entrou correndo na sala e sentou atrás das amigas.  
A verdade é que a ruiva estava apenas querendo evitar Tiago, pois não sabia como agir agora. Ela tinha gostado de voltar a falar com ele, mas ainda tinha um certo receio de ceder as suas intermináveis investidas. Lílian estava passando a aceitar a idéia de talvez não odiar tanto assim Tiago como ela vivia espalhando por aí, mas mesmo assim tinha um terrível medo de sofrer.

As aulas desse dia passaram voando, para a felicidade de Lílian. Logo a noite chegava e todos se encontravam reunidos no salão comunal, com a exceção da ruiva, que estava em uma mesa afastada fazendo um relatório de Feitiços.

Quando a madrugada estava prestes a chegar, três marotos, acompanhados de Ana, resolveram subir para seus dormitórios.  
Ao ver que Belle ainda permanecia sentada ao lado de Tiago, Ana falou:

- Belle, você não vem?  
- Não, não estou com sono.  
- Belle... é que eu queria conversar com a Lílian, à sós. Se você não se importa...

Isabelle apenas revirou os olhos e foi se juntar a Ana. Tiago esperou os amigos sumirem de vista e se levantou. O maroto foi andando calmamente em direção a Lílian, não queria assustá-la. Quando chegou mais perto, olhou para ela e chamou:

- Lílian!

A menina virou-se para ele, no que Tiago se desconcertou completamente. O maroto já estava com tudo preparado para falar, mas quando encarou aqueles olhos fascinantes e profundos, se perdeu completamente dentro deles. Lílian percebeu que o garoto ficara atordoado e falou, meio nervosa:

- Você queria me dizer alguma coisa?  
- Hum... precisa de ajuda? – respondeu ele apontando para o pergaminho sobre a mesa.  
- Não, obrigada.  
- Ah, Lily... de novo? Por favor, me deixa te ajudar.  
- Tudo bem, mas prometa que não vai tentar nada como da última vez no relatório de Transfiguração.  
- Juro solenemente. – disse o maroto sorrindo.  
- Ok então.

Após passarem cerca de meia hora fazendo o relatório, eles terminaram.

- Prontinho!  
- Obrigada, Tiago.  
- Lily, foi impressão minha ou você passou o dia inteiro tentando me evitar?  
- Não foi impressão sua. – respondeu a ruiva corando.  
- Mas por quê?  
- Porque eu não sabia como agir!  
- Lily... você não precisa ficar assim, eu já falei para você que não vou te fazer sofrer. Você tem que acreditar em mim!

**_Saying I love you_**_  
__-- Dizendo eu te amo --__  
_**_Is not the words I want to hear from you_**_  
__-- Não são as palavras que eu quero ouvir de você --__  
_**_It's not that I want you_**_  
__-- Não é o que eu quero --__  
_**_Not to say, but if you only knew_**_  
__-- Não diga, mas se você souber --__  
_**_How easy it would be to show me how you feel_**_  
__-- Como poderia ser fácil me mostrar o que você sente --_

- Mas, Tiago… Eu tenho… eu tenho medo!  
- Você não precisa ter!

**_More than words is all you have to do to make it real_**_  
__-- Mais do que palavras é tudo o que você tem que fazer para tornar isso real --__  
_**_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_**_  
__-- Então, você não precisaria dizer que me ama --__  
_**_Cause I´d already know_**_  
__-- Porque eu já saberia. --_

- Quem me garante?  
- EU! Lílian Evans, quando você vai perceber que eu gosto demais de você para ser capaz de te deixar triste? Lílian, eu nunca vou te trair, nunca vou te largar, nunca vou te machucar! Me dá uma chance, uma chance de te mostrar o quanto você é importante para mim!

**_Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand_**_  
__-- Eu venho tentando conversar com você, e te fazer entender --__  
_**_All you have to do is close your eyes_**_  
__-- Tudo o que você tem que fazer é fechar os olhos --__  
_**_And just reach out your hands and touch me_**_  
__-- E estender as suas mãos para me tocar --__  
_**_Hold me close don't ever let me go_**_  
__-- Me abrace e não me deixe partir --__  
_**_More than words is all I ever needed you to show_**_  
__-- Mais do que palavras é tudo o que eu sempre precisei --_

Lílian, em uma atitude inesperada, abraçou Tiago com muita força. Colada naquele corpo e aconchegada naqueles braços, a ruiva só foi capaz de dizer:

- Tiago, por que você é tão perfeito?  
- Eu não sou perfeito, Lily. Eu sou apenas perfeito para você. – respondeu ele com um enorme sorriso.

Lílian apenas riu e o maroto tomou coragem para fazer a pergunta que ele sempre quis, mas agora com a grande expectativa dela aceitar:

- Lily, você quer namorar comigo?

----------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Ops, acabou! Para quem achou que agora a Ana e o Sirius se acertaram de vez, aguardem cenas do próximo capítulo! Aliás, será o no próximo também que a história do título dessa fic entrará em ação. Músicas usadas:****  
****- I Don't Want To Miss A Thing, Aerosmith****  
****- More Than Words (não sei ao certo, mas acho que é do Extreme)******

**Queria dedicar esse capítulo a duas pessoas que têm comentado sempre aqui: jehssik (que aliás, comenta em todas as minhas fics, né?) e JhU Radcliffe! Obrigada mesmo, é muito importante para mim ;)****  
****Explicando o título: ele fala sobre o _receio_ do Sirius e da Ana de perderem um ao outro e do _receio_ da Lílian de se entregar.****  
****Querem saber o que a Lily vai responder ao Tiago? Bom, então comentem ******

**Beijos a todos!**


	10. Amor x Amizade

Capítulo 10 – Amor x Amizade

- Eu, eu... Ai, Tiago!  
- Se você quiser, me responde amanhã. Já que esperei tanto tempo, não vou morrer por causa de uma noite. Mas amanhã, assim que você acordar, quero uma resposta!  
- Tudo bem.  
- E sinto-lhe dizer, mas se a resposta não for um "sim", você corre sérios riscos de vida!  
- Ok, boa noite Tiago! – respondeu Lílian rindo.  
- Boa noite, minha ruivinha. – falou o maroto, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Tiago ficou observando-a subir calmamente as escadas que davam no dormitório feminino. Quando Lílian chegou no último degrau, virou para trás dando um sorrisinho tímido e contente para Tiago e entrou no quarto.

- Lily, que sorriso bobo é esse? – perguntou Ana.  
- Meninas, vocês não vão acreditar no que aconteceu!  
- Conta logo então. – disse Belle.  
- Eu e o Tiago... Nós... Nós nos acertamos! Ele falou cada coisa tão linda para mim... Me pediu até em namoro!  
- E você aceitou? – perguntou Ana.  
- Não exatamente, combinei de respondê-lo amanhã. Mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu ontem e hoje... Eu não tenho mais dúvidas, sei que o Tiago gosta mesmo de mim. E eu... Bom, não posso negar que também gosto muito dele, apesar de ter levado muito tempo para admitir. Foi preciso eu ter que "perder" o Tiago, ficar sem falar com ele para perceber o quanto ele me faz falta e... Belle! Por que você está chorando?  
- EU AMO O TIAGO, LÍLIAN! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ AINDA NÃO PERCEBEU?  
- O quê? Como assim?  
- Hum... Eu esqueci um livro lá embaixo, vou buscar.  
- Não, Ana. Você é nossa amiga, não temos nenhum segredo com você, fica aqui que eu quero entender essa história muito bem.  
- Não há o que entender, eu amo o Tiago e ponto final. – falou Belle entre inúmeras lágrimas.  
- Belle, por que você não me contou isso antes?  
- E que diferença faria? Ele gosta de você, Lílian! Mas eu sempre achei que você nunca fosse querer nada com ele... Bom, vejo que me enganei completamente.  
- Belle, eu... Eu não sei o que dizer! Eu realmente gosto do Tiago, mas...  
- Tudo bem, Lily. Eu sei que vocês se gostam, podem viver felizes para sempre, não quero atrapalhar. – falou Belle se levantando da cama em que estava.  
- Espera Belle. – disse Lílian segurando-a pelo braço. – Eu não conseguirei ser feliz com ele vendo uma das minhas melhores amigas sofrer.  
- Você está querendo dizer que... Você vai abandonar o seu amor pela nossa amizade?  
– perguntou Belle aproveitando a brecha.

------------------------------------------------------

- Pontas, até quem enfim você chegou! E pelo sorriso abobalhado... Desembucha tudo!  
- Calma Almofadinhas, deixa o garoto respirar.  
- Obrigado, Aluado. Bom, o que eu posso dizer sobre a minha conversa com a ruivinha... – falou Tiago sentando em sua cama e sorrindo. – Acho que dizer que foi perfeita não chega nem aos pés do que aconteceu!  
- E então, quando sai o 1º filho? Já vou avisando que exijo ser o padrinho! – zombou Sirius.  
- Virá logo, logo. Espero que ele seja tão perfeito quanto o pai...

Sirius jogou um travesseiro na cara do amigo e falou:

- Perfeito! De onde você tirou essa insanidade?  
- Da boca de Lílian. – respondeu Tiago sorrindo.  
- Mentira! Duvido que ela tenha dito isso.  
- Pergunta para ela então!  
- Acho que o papo de vocês foi melhor do que estou imaginando...  
- Nós conversamos, eu disse tudo o que sentia por ela tentando ser o mais sincero possível. Acho que ela finalmente começou a acreditar em mim... Então pedi a Lily em namoro, e o melhor: tenho quase certeza de que ela aceitará!  
- Ela não te respondeu? – perguntou Remo.  
- Não, nós combinamos que ela me dará a resposta amanhã. Eu não quis pressionar, sabe...  
- Já vi que essa noite teremos um maroto com insônia... – disse Sirius.

----------------------------------------------------------

- Vou. – disse Lílian com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.  
- Lily... OBRIGADA! Eu te amo tanto amiga... – falou Belle indo abraçá-la.  
- Belle, acho melhor fazermos um acordo: a nossa amizade é mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa, então para mantê-la firme e forte acho melhor nenhuma de nós ficar com o Tiago.  
- Claro! Nenhuma de nós fica com ele então. – disse Belle decidida, mas logo depois ironizou. – Ouviu né, Ana?  
- Hahaha, pode deixar que estou muito feliz com o meu cachorrinho...

Depois de mais algum tempo conversando, as meninas apagaram as luzes e foram dormir. Ou pelo menos _tentar_.  
Lílian se cobriu e virou para o lado, na esperança de pegar no sono o mais rápido possível e esquecer o enorme peso que ela agora sentia carregar.

_**Everything I know, and anywhere I go** __  
__-- Tudo que eu sei, e em qualquer lugar que eu vou --__  
_**_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_**_  
__-- É difícil, mas isso não vai acabar com o meu amor --__  
__**And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done** __  
__-- E quando o último cair, quando tudo isso estiver dito e feito --__  
_**_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_**_  
__-- É difícil, mas isso não vai tirar o meu amor --_

Era tão difícil ter que aceitar aquilo, ter que aceitar que não poderia ficar com Tiago. Ela sabia que estava cumprindo seu dever de amiga, até porque não conseguiria ver Belle sofrendo. Mas por outro lado, também não conseguiria mais viver longe de Tiago. Por que justo na hora em que ela admite gostar dele e decide se render ao amor do maroto, tudo tinha que dar errado?

**_I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind _**_  
__-- Eu estou aqui sem você baby, mas você ainda mora em minha mente solitária --__  
_**_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_**_  
__-- Eu penso em você, baby, e eu sonho com você o tempo todo --__  
_**_I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams_**_  
__-- Eu estou aqui sem você baby, mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos --_

Há poucos minutos Lílian exibia um sorriso enorme, se sentia feliz como poucas vezes foi na vida, e agora parecia estar quebrando por dentro.  
Ao pensar que suas amigas já estivessem dormindo, Lílian deixou-se levar pela emoção e começou a chorar baixinho. Mas uma menina que a observava discretamente abria agora um sorrisinho, para logo depois pegar no sono muito satisfeita consigo mesma.

-------------------------------------------------------

- ACORDA LOGO, ALMOFADINHAS! – berrou Tiago.  
- Nossa, quanta sutileza com o seu amado amigo. – reclamou Sirius se levantando.  
- Amado? Poupe seus comentários românticos para a Aninha e vamos logo que hoje é o grande dia!  
- Grande dia?  
- Já esqueceu, Almofadinhas? Hoje Hogwarts presenciará o começo do namoro, já quase noivado, do casal mais lindo dessa escola!  
- Você quis dizer o segundo, porque esse posto aí já é meu e da minha Aninha!  
- Sua Aninha? Quem diria... Sirius Black apaixonado!  
- Eu nunca disse que estava apaixonado! Não vou negar que gosto muito dela, mas amor é muito coisa muito profunda e séria.  
- Vergonha de admitir para os amigos? Porque os seus constantes ataques de ciúme não dizem o mesmo que você...  
- Até você, Aluado!  
- VAMOS DESCER LOGO! – berrou Tiago da porta do quarto dos marotos.

-----------------------------------------------------------

- Já estão prontas? – perguntou Ana.  
- Já... – respondeu Lily totalmente desanimada.

Quando ela já ia saindo pela porta do quarto, Belle a puxou pelo braço e pediu:

- Lily, será que você podia deixar o que eu sinto pelo Tiago apenas entre nós três?  
- Mas, Belle... Como vou explicar ter que negar o pedido de namoro dele?  
- Não sei... Diz que não gosta dele, sei lá!  
- Eu não posso dizer isso depois de tudo o que falei para ele ontem!  
- Por favor, Lily! Inventa uma desculpa, mas não conta o que sinto por ele! Não terei coragem de encará-lo. Aliás, não terei coragem de encarar mais ninguém!  
- Ok. – concordou Lílian arrasada.

As meninas foram descendo as escadas para o salão comunal e encontraram o marotos parados já a espera delas.

- Bom dia, meu amor! – exclamou Tiago sorridente.  
- Gente, tenho que resolver umas coisas, depois nos vemos. – falou Belle saindo do salão.  
- Hum... Acho melhor deixarmos eles a sós.

Após a sugestão de Ana, eles foram tomar café e deixaram Lílian e Tiago sozinhos.

- E aí, pensou com carinho no meu pedido? – perguntou o maroto.  
- Pensei... – respondeu Lily já morrendo de vontade de cair no choro ali mesmo.  
- Então quer dizer que enfim estamos namorando? – disse Tiago sorrindo confiante e se aproximando para abraçar Lílian.  
- Tiago... Eu, eu... Eu sinto muito. – respondeu a ruiva se afastando dele.  
- Lily, o que houve?  
- Eu não posso...  
- Não pode o quê? – perguntou o maroto já começando a se desesperar.  
- Não posso namorar e nem ficar com você.  
- Mas por quê? – Tiago já começara a falar com a voz embargada.  
- Porque... Porque eu... Porque nós não daríamos certo! Nós somos muito diferentes, você sabe disso.  
- Lily, eu não acredito... Depois de tudo que conversamos ontem, achei que você tivesse entendido. Eu gosto demais de você, ruivinha! Se a gente se gosta de verdade, conseguiremos enfrentar qualquer diferença juntos!  
- Não, Tiago. Não dá... Eu sinto muito.

Depois de mentir, Lílian saiu correndo com as mãos no rosto tentando evitar as lágrimas de caírem, mas era impossível. Tudo o que ela queria era poder voltar lá e desmentir aquela história, dizer que estava disposta a passar por qualquer coisa para ficar com ele, mas ela não podia passar por cima da sua amizade.  
Lílian agora andava pelos corredores totalmente sem rumo. Ela não fazia idéia de para onde ir, apenas sabia que não queria encontrar ninguém. Queria apenas ficar um tempo sozinha e pensar. Pena que seus pensamentos caíam insistentemente em Tiago, o que a deixava ainda mais arrasada.

**_É só me recompor_****_  
_****_Mas eu não sei quem sou_****_  
_****_Me falta um pedaço teu._******

**_Preciso me achar _****_  
_****_Mas em qualquer lugar estou _****_  
_****_Rodando sem direção eu vou._**

---------------

Tiago não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Agora ele deixava seu corpo jogar-se em um sofá do salão comunal, enquanto inúmeras lágrimas surgiam em seus olhos. Era inevitável. Inevitável não chorar, não sofrer, não gritar de dor. De dor no coração.

**_Tentando aliviar, _****_  
_****_Tentando não chorar. _****_  
_****_Por mais que eu tente esquecer, _****_  
_****_Memórias vem me enlouquecer._****_  
_****_Minha sentença é você..._**

Logo agora que Tiago estava cheio de esperança, cheio de vontade de abraçá-la, de beijá-la. Logo agora que ele pensava que enfim ganharia a chance de fazê-la feliz. Por que ela tinha que fazer isso?

**_Você me entorpeceu _****_  
_****_E desapareceu_****_  
_****_Vou ficando sem ar_****_  
_****_O mundo me esqueceu_****_  
_****_Meu sol escureceu_****_  
_****_Vou ficando sem ar _****_  
_****_Esperando você voltar..._**

Tiago sabia que não agüentaria. Passara muito tempo correndo atrás dela e, depois de ter a sensação de quase conseguir conquistá-la, não conseguiria ter que ficar sem a sua ruivinha. Sem aquele sorriso que ele presenciara na noite passada, sem aquele perfume maravilhoso, sem aqueles olhos encarando-o docemente. O que ele faria sem ela? O maroto estava confuso e arrasado como nunca se sentira antes e, além de perdido entre suas lágrimas, não fazia idéia de como fazer para sair daquela situação.

**_Morcego sem radar_****_  
_****_voando a procurar _****_  
_****_quem sabe um indício teu_**

Se ontem a noite ela parecia estar disposta a se entregar, por que agora Lílian mudara tão brutalmente de opinião? Para o maroto, Lily sempre fora corajosa e determinada, não era o simples fato de eles serem diferentes que a impediria de se deixar amar.  
Tiago se fez inúmeras perguntas, não sabia nem o que pensar e nem como agir, mas sabia que aquela desculpa de Lílian tinha sido muito mal explicada. Tiago não ia desistir dela. Não agora, não depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Ele gostava daquela ruivinha de verdade e não a deixaria escapar por nada.

--------------------------------------------------------

- O que você quer? Diz logo porque não temos todo o tempo do mundo.  
- Propor um acordo.  
- Que tipo de acordo?  
- Vocês não queriam se vingar da Ana e da Lílian?  
- Queríamos.  
- Então, eu tenho um plano para acabar com as duas.

--------------------------------------

**N/A: Uhul, e aí está mais um capítulo! Bom, uma hora a Lily teria que escolher entre o seu amor e a sua amiga, né?**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e comentem! Músicas usadas:**

**- Here Without You, 3 Doors Down****  
****- Sem Radar, LS Jack**

**O próximo capítulo já pronto, até adianto o nome: _Longe de Você. _Vou só esperar alguns comentários para postá-lo!**

**Beijos!**


	11. Longe de Você

Capítulo 11 – Longe de Você

_**Longe de você, eu enlouqueço muito mais  
Eu vivo na espera de poder viver a vida com você  
Vejo pessoas sem saberem para onde o mundo vai  
Eu conto as horas para estar com você  
Longe de você, eu preciso de algo mais  
Eu vivo na espera de poder viver a vida com você**_

- Lily! Até que enfim consegui te achar!  
- E-eu quero fi-ficar sozinha! – respondeu Lílian entre soluços.  
- Amiga, não chora, por favor!  
- Como, Ana? Quando finalmente eu percebo que gosto do Tiago de verdade e resolvo assumir isso, não posso ficar com ele! Como você acha que me senti tendo que mentir para ele?  
- Que desculpa você deu?  
- Falei que nós éramos muito diferentes e não daríamos certo juntos. – respondeu a ruiva com os olhos enchendo novamente de lágrimas.  
- Lily, foi muito bonito o que você fez pela Belle. – disse Ana tentando acalmar a amiga. – Por mais que eu ame vocês duas, não sei se conseguiria abrir mão de um amor.  
- Você já sabia que ela gostava dele, não é?  
- Já, a Belle tinha me contado. Me desculpa por não te falar, mas eu preferi não me meter e deixar que a própria Belle te contasse.  
- Tudo bem. – disse Lílian meio triste.  
- Ah...Vem aqui, Lily!

Ana puxou-a para perto dela e envolveu-a em um abraço muito carinhoso. Lílian encostou a cabeça no ombro da amiga e desabafou, chorando muito.

**_Não quero desperdiçar a chance de ter encontrado você_****_  
_****_Hoje o que mais quero é fazer você feliz_****_  
_****_Vejo as pessoas e sei que juntos nós podemos muito mais_****_  
_****_Eu vivo na espera de poder viver a vida com você_**

----------------------------------------------------

Sirius se despediu de Remo – que ia para a biblioteca – e de Pedro – que ia para a cozinha –, e entrou no salão comunal. Olhou em volta e encontrou um garoto jogado no sofá, fungando.

- Pontas, o que aconteceu? Achei que você estivesse matando aula para aproveitar com a sua ruivinha, mas a Ana disse que passou aqui e a Evans não estava com você!  
- Eu não fui para a aula porque não tinha cabeça para isso. – falou Tiago tentando enxugar as lágrimas.  
- Você e a Evans não se acertaram?  
- Está parecendo que nos acertamos? – respondeu o maroto com grosseria, mas logo depois percebeu que exagerou um pouco. – Desculpa...  
- Relaxa Pontas. Como você está?  
- Nunca pensei que fosse me sentir tão infeliz.  
- Mas afinal, o que aconteceu? Você disse que tinha quase certeza de que ela aceitaria namorar você!  
- Eu passei esse tempo todo pensando e tentando entender a atitude dela, mas não cheguei a lugar nenhum. A Lílian disse que nós éramos diferentes e não ia dar certo, mas eu não engoli essa história. Desde quando isso é motivo? Quem gosta enfrenta qualquer coisa.  
- Mas, Pontas... Vai ver... Vai ver ela não gosta tanto assim de você quanto você acha. – falou Sirius meio receoso.  
- Depois de ter me abraçado e dito que eu sou perfeito?  
- Ah, é verdade, tinha me esquecido disso... Bom, então eu não sei o que deu naquela cabecinha ruiva dela!

Sirius presenciou uma grossa lágrima sair do olho de Tiago e percorrer todo seu rosto. Nunca vira o amigo tão mal, e aquilo com certeza o deixou também muito chateado.

**_Que mundo é esse que ninguém entende um sonho?_****_  
_****_Que mundo é esse que ninguém sabe mais amar?_****_  
_****_Quando eu te vejo, começo a sorrir_****_  
_****_Eu estive lá na sua presença_****_  
_****_Só para saber o que você diria sobre nós_****_  
_****_O que te diz mais? O que te diz mais?_**

- Você sabe que pode contar comigo para tudo, não sabe? – Tiago apenas esboçou um sorriso, e Sirius completou. – Estarei sempre aqui para te ajudar no que for preciso.

Os marotos se encaram por alguns momentos e em seguida se abraçaram. Mas não foi um abraço de colega ou amigo, foi um abraço de irmãos.

------------------------------------------------------

- Entenderam o plano direito?  
- Entendemos, mas como vamos convencer aquela corvinal?  
- Garanto que será fácil, ela sempre foi a fim dele, não será nenhum sacrifício da parte dela. Já está em cima da hora, mandem o bilhete para o Black.

Bellatriz e Narcisa assentiram e foram se afastando.

A grifinória observou-as até sumirem de sua vista para certificar-se que elas estavam indo para o local certo. Quando virou, deu de cara com Ana.

- Oi Belle!  
- Oi. Hum... você está indo almoçar?  
- Estou, vem comigo? 'Tô morrendo de fome!  
- Claro! Mas... posso te pedir um favor?  
- Fala.  
- Vamos sentar longe dos marotos, não quero ter que encarar o Tiago!  
- Mas ele não sabe que você gosta dele, a Lily não contou.  
- Er, mesmo assim... não me sinto bem. Falando na Lily, onde ela está? – perguntou Belle na tentativa de mudar o assunto.  
- Ela foi para o quarto, disse que não está com fome.

A verdade era que Belle queria apenas afastar Ana de Sirius, pois não queria que a "amiga" visse o que ele iria receber.

As meninas sentaram na mesa da Grifinória e começaram seu almoço. No pedaço da mesa em que se encontravam os marotos, Sirius agora recebia um pequeno pedaço de papel de um garotinho da Lufa-Lufa. O maroto abriu calmamente o bilhete, na quase certeza de ele ser da sua namorada. Ao pousar os olhos sobre um pequeno recado que tinha nele, percebeu que a caligrafia era muito fina e não reconheceu como sendo de Ana.

_"Me encontre na sala dos Troféus hoje, as 20:00. Peço que não comente desse bilhete com ninguém, é um assunto muito importante e sigiloso."_

- Quem te mandou isso? – perguntou Remo.  
- É... Hum... Foi... a Ana!  
- Que romântico... Quando sai o casamento? Ah, esqueci que você não gosta de admitir que ama ela.  
- Eu já expliquei isso. Gosto dela de verdade, só acho a palavra "amor" muito forte!  
- Sei, sei... – falou Remo num tom risonho.

----------------------------------------------

A noite rapidamente chegou. Todos estavam exaustos devido ao dia lotado de deveres e agora descansavam no salão comunal.

Lílian saiu da biblioteca e foi andando para o salão. Seus pés pareciam saber o caminho exato a fazer, já que estavam muito acostumados, mas o olhar de Lílian estava muito vago. Ela andava pelos corredores olhando para um ponto fixo em sua frente e com o pensamento constante em Tiago. Aquilo estava sendo muito difícil para ela, a ruiva chegava a ter a impressão de nunca conseguir superar a falta que Tiago lhe fazia. Tudo o que ela queria no momento era deixar todos os problemas de lado e ir com o maroto para bem longe de todas as pessoas; ficar só com ele e aproveitar. Aproveitar aquele sorriso encantador, aproveitar aquele abraço, aproveitar aquele sentimento avassalador que só o beijo de Tiago lhe causava.

Lílian riu fraca e tristemente ao lembrar que a cerca de alguns meses atrás, esse era o pensamento que passava mais longe de sua cabeça. Perguntou-se então como teria sido se ela tivesse percebido e admitido o que sentia por Tiago antes e se Belle já gostava dele há muito tempo, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao ouvir a conhecida risada de Sirius ecoando pelo local em que ela estava. Foi aí que se deu conta que já havia chegado ao salão comunal.

Tiago foi o primeiro a perceber sua presença. Os dois se encaram por uns instantes, Lílian podia sentir o olhar triste e carregado em Tiago, assim como o maroto podia sentir o seu olhar de quem tentava evitá-lo. Depois de alguns segundos sem nenhum dos dois quebrar aquele contato visual, Lílian percebeu que muitas lágrimas agora desciam pelo seu rosto. Sem coragem de encará-lo novamente e com medo de que todos percebessem que ela estava chorando, Lílian saiu correndo para as escadas do dormitório feminino.

O barulho de passos apressados e um emaranhado de mechas ruivas correndo pelo salão chamou a atenção do resto do grupo, que agora observava Lílian sumir no alto da escada.

Belle observou o relógio discretamente e percebeu que já eram 19:45, então falou:

- Ana, eu estou com dificuldade em várias matérias, será que você poderia ir à biblioteca comigo para me dar uma ajuda?  
- Agora? Mas já está tarde, vamos amanhã.  
- É que eu não quero deixar a matéria acumular, os N.I.E.M.S estão mais perto do que nunca!  
- Ok, ok... Mas vamos estudar aqui, a gente vai para uma mesa mais afastada para se concentrar melhor.  
- Só que eu quero dar uma olhada em uns livros que só tem na biblioteca!  
- Vai lá com ela, Aninha. – incentivou Sirius, que tinha acabado de ver a hora e perceber que seria mais fácil ir à sala de Troféus sem a namorada lhe fazendo perguntas.  
- Ai, 'tá bom!  
- Vou pegar alguns livros no nosso quarto para estudarmos. – disse Belle se levantando. – Vou pegar os seus, porque os meus eu guardei na mala para dar mais espaço ao quarto, ok!

Ana apenas assentiu com a cabeça enquanto Belle se encaminhava para as escadas.

-------------------------------------------------

Quando chegaram à biblioteca, as meninas sentaram na mesa mais próxima.

- Vamos começar por Poções? É a matéria que estou mais por fora. – pediu Belle.  
- Tudo bem, mas já vou avisando que também não sou lá essas coisas nessa matéria. – disse Ana abrindo seu livro.  
- Ei, espera aí!  
- O que foi?  
- O que era aquele papel jogado na primeira página?  
- Um papel? Mas eu não deixo nada solto nos meus livros. – falou Ana voltando para a primeira página.

Como Belle havia alertado, um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho estava jogado lá. Ana o pegou com certa curiosidade e abriu. Ao ler o que tinha escrito, ela foi tomada por uma raiva indescritível. Enquanto seus olhos trasbordavam de ódio, seus rosto ia ficando cada vez mais vermelho.

- EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR NISSO! – vociferou ela olhando o relógio e saindo as pressas da biblioteca.

Belle pegou o bilhete e o leu novamente, mas dessa vez exibindo um sorrisinho triunfante.

_"O seu querido namorado estará hoje as 20:00 na sala de Troféus com a Susan, da Corvinal. Se eu fosse você, parava de ser idiota e ia lá dar um flagrante neles para acabar com essa pouca vergonha de uma vez por todas."_

---------------------

Sirius olhou o relógio e constatou que já estava na hora exata do misterioso encontro na sala de Troféus. Era verdade que isso poderia ser alguma armadilha ou algum tipo de brincadeira de mau gosto, mas Sirius havia ficado intrigado demais com essa história para simplesmente ignorá-la.

Ele já ia levantando da poltrona em que estava no salão comunal, quando Remo perguntou:

- Onde você vai?  
- Vou... Na cozinha!  
- Mas nós acabamos de jantar!  
- É que eu ainda estou com fome.

Sirius preferiu nem esperar a resposta do amigo e logo saiu do salão. Andou a passos rápidos e logo chegava à sala de Troféus. O corredor estava completamente vazio e a porta da sala, entreaberta. O maroto deu uma espiada pelo vão da porta e deparou-se com belas pernas sensualmente cruzadas em cima de uma mesa.

- Entre. – falou uma voz feminina que Sirius imediatamente reconheceu.  
- Susan? – perguntou o maroto escancarando a porta e entrando na sala.

A corvinal desceu da mesa em que estava sentada e fechou a porta atrás de Sirius. Após isso, virou para ele e, colocando uma das mãos em seu peitoral e a outra em seu ombro, falou:

- Nós temos uns assuntos pendentes.  
- Não, não temos. – disse Sirius afastando-se dela. – Susan, a minha namorada pediu que eu me afastasse de você e é isso que vou fazer.  
- Como você mudou, Sirius... Nunca pensei que fosse te ver apaixonado.  
- Eu não estou apaixonado! – falou ele aumentando um pouco o tom de voz.  
- Então prove. – disse Susan aproximando-se novamente.

---------------------

Belle seguia a amiga pelos corredores, acompanhando-a um pouco mais atrás. Ana corria e resmungava alguns xingamentos quase inaudíveis, enquanto Isabelle estava com um sorriso quase imperceptível. Finalmente as duas chegavam no corredor da sala de Troféus. O coração de Ana disparava cada vez mais à medida que ela se aproximava da porta da sala. Belle, percebendo que a amiga estava prestes a abrir a porta, fez o combinado com Susan e gritou para alertá-la da chegada de Ana.

- ESPERA, ANA! NÃO ENTRA AÍ, APOSTO QUE AQUELE BILHETE ERA MENTIRA!

---------------------

- Eu não tenho que te provar nada. – falou Sirius tentando se afastar dela.  
- É verdade, você tem é que me beijar.  
- Você ficou louca?  
- E você, encoleirado.  
- Já chega, eu vou embora. Não sei o que ainda estou fazendo aqui. – disse o maroto se encaminhando para a porta, mas Susan o impediu segurando-o pelo braço.  
- Eu sei porque até agora você não tinha saído daqui: você _quer_ me beijar. – falou ela aproximando seus lábios aos do maroto.  
- Eu só iria querer te beijar se você se chamasse Ana Perks.

- ESPERA, ANA! NÃO ENTRA AÍ, APOSTO QUE AQUELE BILHETE ERA MENTIRA!

Sirius assustou-se ao ouvir esse berro vindo do corredor, mas Susan entendeu o recado e agarrou o maroto pelo pescoço, puxando-o para um beijo.  
Antes que Sirius pudesse se desvencilhar da garota, ouviu a porta se abrir atrás dele, seguida por um grito de espanto que ele reconheceu imediatamente como o de sua namorada.

----------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Isso daí é uma pequena amostra em resposta aos comentários que tiveram falando "coitada da Belle..." ! Coitada nada, ela é um cobra e mais para frente vocês verão ela fazer coisa pior! Gente, estou ficando triste, essa fic está chegando na reta final! No próximo capítulo informo direitinho quantos capítulos exatamente ainda faltam! Bom, música usada nesse capítulo:****  
****- Longe de você, Charlie Brown Jr.****  
****Aliás, me inspirei na música para colocar o título do capítulo. **

**Ah, as minhas fics ganharam uma comunidade no orkut! Quem quiser, vai no meu perfil aqui do site que tem o link! Aliás, o link da capa dessa fic também está disponível lá no perfil, quem quiser é só passar lá! **

**O próximo capítulo já está pronto, o nome é _Por quê?_, então comentem que eu posto!**

**Milhões de beijos ;)**


	12. Por quê?

_"Com tantos peixes no oceano, por que escolher você?"_

Ana ignorou o grito de Belle e entrou na sala de Troféus, deparando-se em seguida com o seu namorado envolto em um beijo com outra garota. Seu coração acelerou muito, enquanto seus olhos lotavam de água e um sentimento de raiva e mágoa surgia dentro dela. Após um grito de susto, Ana virou-se e saiu pisando firme pelo corredor.

Sirius rapidamente empurrou Susan para longe dele e saiu correndo atrás da namorada.

- ANA, ESPERA! – berrou ele tentando alcançá-la.  
- NÃO OUSE DIRIGIR A PALAVRA A MIM! – vociferou ela sem olhar para trás.  
- Você tem que me deixar explicar, eu tenho provas de que isso foi tudo uma armação!  
- TE DEIXAR EXPLICAR? PROVAS? VOCÊ QUER PROVA MAIOR DO QUE ESSA QUE EU ACABEI DE PRESENCIAR?  
- Por favor, me deixe ao menos falar, confie em mim!  
- CONFIAR EM VOCÊ? SÓ SE EU FOSSE MUITO IDIOTA! NÃO SEI ONDE EU ESTAVA COM A CABEÇA QUANDO ACHEI QUE VOCÊ FOSSE ME RESPEITAR E FICAR SÓ COMIGO!  
- VOCÊ ESTÁ ME ACUSANDO INJUSTAMENTE! Nós somos namorados e você tem que confiar em mim, ou pelo menos me deixar falar e te explicar o que aconteceu!  
- Nós _éramos_ namorados.

Aquilo bateu como uma facada no coração do maroto. Como assim "éramos namorados"? Ana não podia deixá-lo assim! Nem ao menos lhe dera a chance de se explicar.  
Após as palavras dela, Sirius não teve mais pernas para andar. Sentou no corredor, encostou levemente na parede e abaixou a cabeça. Ficou ali por alguns minutos, até que percebeu que lutaria para ter Ana de volta custe o que custasse e que pelo menos conseguiria fazê-la ouvi-lo. O maroto levantou num impulso e foi rumando decidido ao salão comunal da Grifinória.

---

Após acabar o seu namoro com Sirius, Ana não teve mais coragem de continuar a discussão. Sem mais encarar o maroto, ela virou-se e saiu correndo para o salão comunal.

A primeira pessoa que a viu chegar quase afogando-se em lágrimas foi Aaron. O olhar dos dois se cruzou e a garota foi imediatamente ao encontro dele. Como Lílian já tinha ido dormir, Belle não estava lá e os outros marotos provavelmente tentariam dar razão a Sirius, foi em Aaron que ela encontrou o único ombro amigo disponível.

O grifinório colocou o violão que até então estava tocando de lado e correu para abraçar Ana. Ela ficou agarrada a seus braços por um bom tempo, apenas chorando sem parar. Após algum tempo naquela situação, Ana se acalmou um pouco e tirou sua cabeça do ombro de Aaron para encará-lo. O garoto, por sua vez, aproveitou a brecha e perguntou:

- Você quer me contar o que aconteceu?

Ana acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e Aaron puxou-a para o sofá.

- Foi o Sirius... Eu o vi. Com _outra_.  
- Não posso acreditar que ele fez isso com você! Aonde você o viu?  
- Na sala dos Troféus...  
- E com quem ele estava? – Ana não teve coragem de responder, e Aaron entendeu o motivo do seu silêncio. – Com a Susan, não é?

Mas uma vez Ana não respondeu. Apenas inclinou-se um pouco na direção do menino e, abraçando-o, recomeçou a chorar.

- Eu detesto te dizer isso, mas eu te avisei.  
- Eu sei... Sou mesmo uma idiota, burra, cega!  
- Aninha, tenta se acalmar, ele não merece você e muito menos as suas lágrimas. Aliás, nunca mereceu.  
- Mas eu amo tanto ele...  
- Você vai conseguir esquecê-lo, confia em mim. Eu vou estar aqui para te ajudar, hoje e sempre.  
- Obrigada. – murmurou ela tentando enxugar suas lágrimas.  
- Olha, eu tenho uma coisa para você.  
- O quê?  
- Na verdade, é uma canção. Espero que por ela você entenda finalmente os meus verdadeiros sentimentos por você.

Aaron não esperou uma resposta de Ana, apenas pegou seu violão e começou a cantar.

_" Se faz de boba e nem percebe__  
__Que a falsidade te persegue__  
__Ele é o amor da sua vida__  
__Mas já chegou na sua maior inimiga__  
__Me faz partir o coração__  
__Te ver chorar pensando nele__  
__Tudo azul__  
__Ele é o cara e eu sou só mais um__  
__A sua vida é feita de ilusão__  
__O mundo inteiro está errado__  
__E você diz sempre não "_

Ana ficou paralisada com aquela música. Como ele tinha coragem de cantar aquilo com ela naquela situação? Ana estava com muita raiva de Sirius, mas alguma coisa dentro dela a impedia de ver Aaron dizendo essas coisas do seu ex-namorado.

- Aaron, por favor, pare com isso!

Mas o garoto ignorou o pedido dela e continuou sua canção.

_" Alguém que nunca está por perto__  
__Você insiste que é o cara certo__  
__Tudo azul__  
__Ele é o cara e eu sou só mais um__  
__A sua vida é feita de ilusão__  
__Queria ser seu namorado__  
__Mas você diz sempre não "_

---------------------

Sirius foi se aproximando rapidamente do salão comunal, totalmente decidido a contar tudo o que tinha realmente acontecido e dizer a Ana o quanto gostava dela e ela era importante para ele. O maroto murmurou a senha para a Mulher Gorda e adentrou o salão. Viu uma grande aglomeração em um determinado canto e percebeu que alguém estava cantando. Sirius percorreu os olhos pelo salão e não encontrou Ana, então voltou sua atenção para a aglomeração e identificou o cabelo e as costas de sua ex-namorada. Começou a reparar que a voz que estava cantando lhe parecia familiar, então reconheceu-a como a de Aaron. Após alguns segundos ouvindo-a, percebeu o significado da letra e foi tomado por uma imensa raiva. Como Ana podia estar ali, ouvindo aquela música ridícula e deixando _aquele_ garoto difamá-lo daquela maneira na frente de todo mundo?

Agora todos os estudantes que se encontravam no salão comunal estavam concentrados em volta de Aaron, observando a cena e prestando atenção na letra, até que um buraco se abriu no meio da aglomeração de estudantes. Do vão que apareceu, surgiu um moreno com o rosto vermelho de raiva. Ele zuniu o violão de Aaron longe e lhe acertou um belo soco no rosto.

- Sirius, pare com isso! – berrou Ana tentando puxá-lo para trás.

Tiago e Remo rapidamente vieram para ajudar. E enquanto Tiago segurava Aaron, que agora queria revidar o soco, Remo tentava dispersar a aglomeração.

- NÃO ENCOSTA A MÃO EM MIM! – vociferou Sirius visivelmente descontrolado. – VOCÊ PRESENCIA E DEIXA ESSE IMBECIL DIZER ESSAS COISAS DE MIM E AGORA VEM ME DIZER PARA PARAR? VOCÊ TINHA QUE TER DITO ISSO A ELE, NÃO A MIM!  
- AH, ENTÃO QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ SE AGARRA COM AQUELA VAGABUNDA POR AÍ E EU TENHO QUE TE DEFENDER CONTRA TUDO E TODOS?  
- Se você tivesse ao menos me deixado explicar o que aconteceu e te provar que eu não tive essa culpa toda que você está dizendo, veria o tamanho do erro que você cometeu. Nós éramos namorados, o mínimo que você poderia ter feito era me dar a chance de falar, invés de ficar ouvindo cançõezinhas daquele trasgo. – Ana abriu a boca para falar, mas Sirius a interrompeu. – Sabe o que eu vim fazer aqui? Te pedir desculpas, tentar novamente te explicar o que realmente aconteceu, dizer que você é muito importante para mim e que eu não queria te perder de jeito nenhum. Mas agora, quem não quer mais reatar o namoro sou eu.

Ao terminar aquelas palavras ditas com muito frieza, Sirius deu as costas a Ana e saiu batendo pé até as escadas que levavam ao dormitório masculino. Mas antes de entrar eu seu quarto, ainda ouviu a ex-namorada berrar:

- ÓTIMO, EU TAMBÉM NÃO FAÇO A MENOR QUESTÃO DE NAMORAR UM CARA CAFAJESTE E MENTIROSO COMO VOCÊ!

-------------------------------------------------

Enfim amanhecia o tão esperado sábado. Os marotos foram tomar café com Sirius totalmente emburrado e Tiago meio triste. Ao chegarem à mesa, Tiago passou os olhos por ela até encontrar uma ruiva. Ele ficou observando Lílian ouvir as reclamações que Ana parecia estar fazendo, até que seus olhares se cruzaram. Ele pôde ver a tristeza estampada nos belos olhos verde-esmeralda daquela ruiva. Tiago ficou pensando por uns instantes, até que decidiu tomar alguma atitude. Ele não podia simplesmente deixá-la sair de sua vida daquela maneira, precisava mostrar o quanto gostava dela e arranjar um jeito de convencê-la a fica com ele. A primeira e única coisa que lhe veio a cabeça foi enumerar os diversos motivos que eles tinham para ficarem juntos. Tiago começou então a fazer uma lista mental dos itens que exporia a Lílian e a melhor maneira de fazer aquilo parecer uma declaração. 

Depois de um tempo pensando, Tiago observou Lílian terminar seu café e sair para os jardins da escola. Percebeu então que essa era a hora certa para colocar seu plano em prática e foi se levantando.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Sirius.  
- Fazer uma pequena declaração para Lílian, se eu fosse vocês não perderia esse espetáculo.

Os três marotos ficaram sem entender praticamente nada, mas resolveram seguir Tiago. Ele agora caminhava sorrindo em direção ao jardim que, a essa altura, já estava demasiadamente cheio.

Ao chegarem lá, os quatro garotos viram Lílian embaixo de uma árvore lendo um livro e Ana aparentemente observando o lago, mas com um olhar um pouco perdido. Sirius, como ainda estava tomado pela raiva que estava sentindo dela, rapidamente desviou o olhar daquela cena.

Tiago se afastou dos outros e foi caminhando para o centro do jardim. Pegou sua varinha, apontou para a própria garganta e, depois de murmurar um _"Sonorus"_, começou a falar:

_- ATENÇÃO! Eu gostaria de convidar todos vocês a ouvirem o que vou dizer agora! Eu sei que muita gente fica imaginando por que, mesmo depois de tantos foras que essa ruivinha me dá, eu continuo chamando-a incansavelmente para sair. Sabem qual é a resposta?_

Nesse momento quase todos os estudantes de Hogwarts se encontravam perto dali, ouvindo com muita atenção as palavras de Tiago. Principalmente Lílian, que agora olhava para ele totalmente chocada.

_- A resposta é porque eu GOSTO DEMAIS DESSA RUIVINHA! Lílian,_– Tiago agora olhava diretamente na direção da menina. – _eu sei que você não quer de jeito nenhum sair comigo, mas eu tenho excelentes motivos para você mudar de idéia e vou enumerá-los agora! Você tem que aceitar sair comigo por que:___

_Porque quando você estiver com medo eu vou estar sempre aqui para te proteger.__  
__Porque quando você estiver triste eu vou estar sempre aqui para te alegrar.__  
__Porque quando você cair eu vou estar sempre aqui para te ajudar a levantar.__  
__Porque eu nunca irei te fazer sofrer.__  
__Porque eu acho você a ruivinha mais linda que eu já vi.__  
__Porque juntos nós faríamos o casal mais lindo de Hogwarts, hahaha!__  
__Porque estou falando essas coisas, diga-se de passagem lindas, na frente da escola inteira.__  
__Porque eu adoro o seu jeito de ficar estressadinha.__  
__Porque eu adoro o jeito que você vive berrando comigo.__  
__Porque eu adoro te ver respondendo todas as perguntas que os professores fazem.__  
__Porque eu adoro te ver ajudando os outros sempre que pode.__  
__Porque eu adoro te ver estudando toda concentrada.__  
__Porque adoro ficar te observando, mesmo que tenha que ser de longe.__  
__Porque adoro o seu jeito todo certinho de ser.__  
__Porque eu adoro você inteira.__  
__Porque eu adoro o seu beijo.__  
__Porque você me deixa doido.__  
__Porque estou louco por você._

Lílian estava totalmente paralisada. A ruiva olhava para Tiago com a expressão muito assustada, mais ao mesmo encantada. Nunca, em seus melhores sonhos, Lily poderia imaginar o maroto lhe fazendo aquela declaração, ainda mais na frente da escola inteira.  
Mas, logo depois, a ficha caiu. Por mais que Tiago tivesse feito aquilo tudo por ela, Lílian ainda assim não poderia ficar com ele. Ela já havia tomado sua decisão, e aquela ruiva não era o tipo de garota que voltava atrás.

Agora Tiago caminhava em sua direção com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto, crente que havia encantado a sua ruivinha. E, de fato, havia encantado sim, mais do que ela já estava, se é que fosse possível. No entanto, o maroto não sabia da verdade, não sabia que Lílian escolhera manter sua amizade do que arruiná-la por um amor, por um grande e infinito amor. Bobagem? Até poderia ser, já que Tiago valia muito mais a pena do que Isabelle, mas, além de Lílian não saber desse ponto crucial, ela acreditava fielmente que "Amores vem e vão, amizades ficam para sempre". Mal sabia ela que sua amizade com Belle estava prestes a acabar, enquanto seu amor por Tiago já havia engatado no infinito.

- O que achou? – perguntou o maroto ainda com um enorme sorriso brincando nos lábios.  
- Foi... Foi... lindo.

Isso foi tudo que Lílian conseguiu dizer, porque ao terminar sua frase dificilmente dita, a ruiva sentiu seus olhos, novamente, lotarem de lágrimas. Então, para evitar um vexame, Lílian saiu correndo pelos belos gramados de Hogwarts.  
Gramados estes que guardariam para sempre vários segredos e declarações. Suas brilhantes e bem tratadas folhas agora sentiam finas e ao mesmo tempo pesadas lágrimas caírem sobre elas, vindas de uma ruiva que, como tantas outras pessoas que passaram por aquela escola, confessou-se de um modo que só aqueles belos gramados pudessem ouvir.

- Eu te amo tanto... – murmurou Lílian entre soluços, referindo-se a um belo maroto que agora conversava incrédulo com um amigo.

--------------

- Não é possível, Almofadinhas! Eu fiz _tudo_ certo desta vez, o que pode ter acontecido?  
- Eu não sei, Pontas, eu não sei... – falou Sirius com o olhar perdido, demonstrando muito pouco interesse nas reclamações de Tiago.  
- Sirius, será que dá para você prestar o mínimo de atenção no que eu estou dizendo?  
- Desculpa... Estou meio "aéreo" hoje.

Foi aí que Tiago percebeu o motivo do desânimo do amigo. Com Lílian constantemente em sua cabeça, ele acabara esquecendo do término do namoro de Sirius com Ana, e no quanto o amigo provavelmente estava arrasado.

- Não, eu é que tenho de me desculpar. Esqueci totalmente do que aconteceu ontem à noite no salão comunal. Como você está se sentindo?

Sirius apenas esboçou um fraco sorriso, que pareceu até meio cínico.

- Vou me recuperar.  
- Eu não perguntei como você ficará, perguntei como você está _agora_.  
- Tentando esquecer aquela... _garota_.  
- Almofadinhas, tenta conversar com ela! Vocês se gostam, não merecem estar separados!  
- Olha quem fala...  
- Mas eu estou me mexendo para tentar namorar a Lily, não estou?  
- Você não entende! Eu ia explicar o que aconteceu para ela, custe o que custasse! Mas quando eu cheguei no salão comunal e vi _aquela_ cena, foi... Foi horrível! Ela tinha que ter confiado em mim, nós éramos namorados!  
- Almofadinhas, a Ana te viu beijando outra!  
- Não interessa, ela deveria ao menos ter me deixado tentar explicar! Eu mostraria o bilhete que recebi e ela entenderia tudo perfeitamente. Neste momento poderíamos até estar juntos aqui procurando um meio de fazer a Lílian ficar com você! Mas não, ela não quis nem me escutar e, ainda por cima, ficou ouvindo aquele retardado cantar aquela música idiota! Tudo o que eu sinto por ela nesse momento é raiva. Raiva e mágoa...

Não muito distante dali, três garotas armavam mais um plano.

- Vocês terão que azarar o Snape.  
- Sabe, essa história de acabar com aquelas duas já está me cansando! Tudo bem que elas mereciam um troco, mas não quero ficar perdendo o meu tempo só para ver elas no fundo do poço.  
- Narcisa, pare de reclamar! Você diz isso porque não foi a idiota da Perks que te deu um soco na frente da escola inteira. Nós vamos acabar com elas sim, aquelas imbecis vão se arrepender de terem feito aquilo comigo. Quem elas pensam que são, afinal? – falou Bella com seu costumeiro tom frio na voz.  
- Tudo bem... fazer o quê! – disse Narcisa entediada.  
- Vamos colocar este plano em prática logo. Depois dessa declaração do Tiago, duvido muito que a cabeça de fósforo vá resistir muito mais tempo a ele.  
- Eu vou lá com a Narcisa azarar o Severo agora. Esteja a postos, Isabelle. _Eu não admito falhas._. – alertou Bellatriz, frisando bastante a última frase.

As irmãs Black se distanciaram rapidamente, enquanto Belle ia em direção à árvore em que Tiago estava encostado.

- Oi garotos.  
- Oi, Belle. – responderam Tiago e Sirius.  
- Hum... Tiago, você não quer dar uma volta para a gente conversar?  
- Alguma coisa aconteceu? – perguntou o maroto, estranhando a atitude de Belle.  
- Não, só queria conversar sobre você e a Lily. – respondeu ela com um sorriso carinhoso.

Tiago olhou para Sirius como quem pergunta se não tem problema deixá-lo lá, então Sirius falou:

- Tudo bem, vou procurar o Remo e o Pedro.

O maroto confirmou com um aceno e levantou para se juntar a Belle. Os dois foram caminhando pelo jardim, fazendo o caminho que a garota levemente escolhia.

-----------------

- Ei! Parem com isso, deixem ele em paz!  
- E lá vem a chata da Evans novamente! Você não se cansa não, garota? – disse Bellatriz com o típico sorriso cínico em seus belos lábios rosados.  
- E você, não se cansa de perder tempo importunando os outros?  
- Não mesmo.  
- Vem Bella, vamos embora antes que a cabeça de fósforo comece com mais um dos insuportáveis sermões dela. – disse Narcisa puxando levemente o braço da irmã.

Bellatriz apenas deu de ombros. Ela não estava com a menor de vontade de parar, mas se ela continuasse, o plano iria por água a baixo. A garota então se contentou em esbarrar em Lílian, para depois sumir de vista.

- Está tudo bem, Snape? – perguntou Lily para o garoto jogado no chão.  
- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, Sangue-Ruim!  
- Sabe, você é mesmo um ingrato! Eu te ajudo e é assim que você fala comigo?  
- Ah, não enche garota! Você veio me ajudar a troco de quê? De depois sair espalhando por aí que ajudou o pobre _Ranhoso_, que era azarado por duas garotas? – falou o garoto, cuspindo as palavras.  
- Claro que não! Severo, – arriscou-se Lílian a dizer. – eu nunca faria isso.  
- Ah, dá um tempo, Lílian!

Imediatamente Snape percebeu o que falou. Chamou aquela garota, aquela _Sangue-Ruim_ pelo primeiro nome! Como ele poderia ter cometido esse deslize? Snape levantou-se rapidamente e ia se afastando dela, mas Lílian o segurou pelo braço.

- Espera! Por que não podemos conversar um pouco? – perguntou Lílian, aproveitando a brecha de o garoto tê-la chamado pelo primeiro nome.  
- Eu acho melhor não, seu namoradinho está quase me matando com o olhar. – falou Snape, rindo com deboche e apontando Tiago com a cabeça.

-----------------

- Sabe, Tiago, juro que não entendo a Lily.

O maroto suspirou, um pouco cansado, e respondeu meio cabisbaixo:

- Eu também não.  
- Você fez tudo aquilo e ela ainda reluta em ficar de uma vez com você! Não dá para entender.  
- Mas a desculpa que ela me deu... Foi muito... estranha. Eu ainda não engoli muito bem e...  
- Tiago, acho que acabei de descobrir o motivo pelo qual a Lily não quer ficar com você. – falou Belle fazendo cara de assustada, enquanto olhava por cima do ombro de Tiago.

O maroto, que estava de costas para a cena que Belle olhava, fez menção de virar-se para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas a garota tentou impedi-lo.

- Não! Não vale a pena, vamos embora daqui!  
- Mas Belle, o que foi que aconte...

Tiago não foi capaz de terminar a frase. Olhou para dois alunos um pouco mais a frente e o ódio e o nojo que tomaram conta do maroto só o deixaram capaz de correr, correr para bem longe dali.

------------------------------------------

**N/A: Ah vai, esse capítulo ficou bem grandinho! Gente, viajei muito na história do Aaron cantar aquela música para a Ana? Eu achei meio sem noção, mas confesso que não resisti em colocar! Espero que não tenha ficado muito ruim. Ah, a música usada foi Seu Namorado É Um Bundão, do ForFun.******

**Mais uma vez, muitíssimo obrigado a todos que têm comentando aqui, estou realmente muito feliz!******

**Milhões de Beijos!**


	13. A verdade sempre aparece

Capítulo 13 – A verdade sempre aparece

Tiago chegou não salão comunal com a respiração um pouco ofegante, depois de correr o jardim quase inteiro. Largou-se na poltrona mais próxima e ficou apenas olhando a lareira, até que ouviu uma conhecida voz feminina chamá-lo.

- Tiago!

O maroto não respondeu. Ele sabia que era Lílian, mas não só pela voz. Era também pelo doce perfume que se espalhou pelo salão inteiro, pelo modo como o seu coração disparou. Mas Tiago não respondeu. Além de não querer nem olhá-la, não encontrou sequer uma palavra.

- Eu vi você correndo para cá, aconteceu alguma coisa? – continuou a ruiva, já que havia sido ignorada.

- Você ainda me pergunta? – disse ele finalmente, mas com uma certa grosseria na voz.

- Claro que pergunto, eu não sou vidente, Tiago.

- Ah é, eu esqueci, você é a amiguinha do Snape.

Agora tudo ficara claro para Lílian. Era esse o motivo da revolta de Tiago, o fato de ela ter ficado conversando com o garoto que ele mais odiava na escola.

- Tiago, eu não sou amiguinha dele, me deixa explicar.

- Eu não quero ouvir. Eu não quero ouvir _nada_, Evans. Já estou cansado das suas desculpas esfarrapadas!

- Pára de ser grosso, eu não dou desculpa esfarrapada nenhuma!

- Ah, não? Você acha que sou burro, que eu não percebi?

- Que você não percebeu o quê?

- QUE VOCÊ NÃO QUIS FICAR COMIGO POR CAUSA DAQUELE SONSERINO IDIOTA! – vociferou Tiago.

Definitivamente, ele agora perdera o controle total. Seus olhos transbordavam de raiva enquanto encaravam Lílian, que estava muito assustada.

- Tiago, eu... Isso é loucura! Eu nunca ia ter nada com ele!

- Eu realmente também pensava assim, mas eu não sou mais otário. Por que você não me contou a verdade? Custava me dizer o motivo real em vez de mentir, me fazer sofrer? Eu sempre fiz tudo para você, _tudo_, e é dessa maneira que você retribuiu. Muito bem, você conseguiu Evans, eu saí definitivamente da sua vida.

Agora era Lílian quem se descontrolara. Como ele tinha coragem de falar isso para ela, sem saber a história verdadeira? Ela já estava completamente arrasada por ter que abrir mão dele por Belle, e ainda teria que ouvir esses desaforos sem fundamento?

- ÓTIMO ENTÃO, SE VOCÊ NÃO QUER ACREDITAR EM MIM, AZAR O SEU! – explodiu ela.

Os olhos dos dois marejavam de lágrimas, enquanto Lílian deu as costas para Tiago e rumou para o dormitório feminino.

Lílian abriu a porta do seu quarto e se jogou em sua cama, chorando sem parar.  
Ficou ali por um bom tempo, até uma de suas amigas chegar.

- Lily! O que foi? – exclamou Ana correndo para abraçar a amiga.

- O... imbecil do... Tiago! – foi tudo o que a ruiva conseguiu dizer, levando-se em conta as milhares de lágrimas que caíam livremente pelo seu rosto.

- Mas o que houve?

- Ele achou que eu não quis ficar com ele porque estava tendo um caso com o Snape! – respondeu Lílian, enxugando suas lágrimas na tentativa de controlá-las.

- Que loucura! E de onde ele tirou essa idéia maluca?

- A Narcisa e a Bellatriz estavam azarando o Snape, então fui lá ajudar e tentei conversar um pouco com ele, só que ele não queria me ouvir. Então, o segurei pelo braço, no que ele riu e disse que "o meu namoradinho não ia gostar", ou algo do tipo. Quando me virei para olhar de quem ele estava falando, vi o Tiago deixando a Belle sozinha e correndo pelos jardins.

- Então, ele interpretou errado a cena?

- Acho que sim. Veio todo frio falar comigo e disse que saiu definitivamente da minha vida. Ana, eu amo o Tiago, mas não vou ficar aturando grosserias sem fundamento da parte dele!

- Calma, tudo dará certo.

- Eu não tenho mais tanta certeza... – murmurou Lílian, recomeçando a chorar.

- Lily, vocês brigaram por besteira. Se pelo menos um engolir esse orgulho bobo e pedir desculpa, tenho certeza que tudo se resolverá em um minuto. – disse Ana para confortar a amiga.

- Por que você diz isso? Que eu saiba, a situação é praticamente a mesma entre você e o Sirius, e não vejo nenhum dos dois tomar iniciativa nenhuma.

- É diferente... – falou Ana com os olhos marejando de lágrimas.

-------

- Pontas, está tudo bem? – perguntou Sirius, ao entrar no salão comunal e ver o amigo com a cara emburrada.

- Não, está tudo péssimo! – respondeu Tiago, batendo na mesa a sua frente.

- Calma, o que aconteceu?

- A Lílian! Ela está tendo um caso com o _Ranhoso_! Foi por isso que ela não queria namorar comigo, agora eu entendi.

- O quê? Não delira, Pontas! A Lílian nunca teria um caso com aquela criatura!

- Mas ela está tendo, Almofadinhas.

- Parece que todos os casais agora resolveram brigar... – falou Sirius, largando-se no sofá ao lado da poltrona de Tiago.

O maroto ficou um tempo com o olhar perdido, até que Tiago o despertou de seus devaneios.

- Você e a Ana... Não vão mais voltar?

- Eu não sei... – disse Sirius, suspirando. – Ontem eu ainda estava tomado pela raiva que senti dela, mas hoje... Por todo lugar que eu passo, lembro algum momento de nós dois, da risada dela, do sorriso...

- Almofada, toma uma atitude! Você é ou não é Sirius Black? Vai ficar aí sentado, esperando ela cair do céu?

- Você não entende, Tiago... Eu tenho medo. Medo de pedir a ela para voltarmos, e ela não aceitar! – Sirius deu um longo suspiro, ainda com o olhar perdido, e sussurrou. – Agora eu percebo...

- Percebe o quê? – perguntou o outro maroto, confuso.

- Eu amo a Ana! – disse ele ficando de pé, enquanto seus olhos teimavam em marejar.

- Então vai atrás dela, homem! – falou Tiago, elevando um pouco o tom de voz e sacudindo o amigo pelos ombros.

- Eu... Vou subir para tomar um banho e espairecer um pouco. – disse Sirius, desviando o olhar de Tiago e sumindo pelas escadas que levavam ao dormitório masculino, sem esperar a resposta do amigo.

Tiago largou-se na poltrona que antes estava sentado, e ficou ali, apenas pensando.  
Lembrando que por algumas horas, chegou até a levar em conta a idéia de poder namorar Lílian.

"_E pensar que eu ainda fiquei imaginando o nosso casamento._" – pensou ele, rindo fracamente daquilo que agora julgava ser uma besteira.

Enquanto relembrava algumas coisas que aconteceram, foi despertado de seus pensamentos por uma fina voz que ecoou pelo salão comunal.

- Tiago? Você está acordado? – perguntou a menina, que se aproximava por trás dele.

- Estou, Belle. – disse ele, virando-se para encará-la.

- Hum... Você saiu correndo do jardim aquela hora, está tudo bem?

- Mais ou menos... – falou Tiago, com um leve sorriso triste.

- Você quer... hum... dar uma volta?

- Não Belle, obrigado.

- Ah, vamos Tiago! O que vai adiantar ficar aí nessa poltrona, lembrando da Lílian e sofrendo? Vamos dar uma volta para você relaxar um pouco!

- Tudo bem, então. – disse ele, sem jeito de recusar o convite da garota.

--------------

Sirius bateu a porta do quarto e foi em direção ao banheiro. Recostou-se na parede do chuveiro e tentou deixar que a água morna leva-se sua saudade.  
Mas isso não foi possível. Não foi, e nunca seria.

Disso, o maroto tinha certeza absoluta: nunca a esqueceria, _nunca_.

Nunca conseguiria fazer com que aquela voz parasse de ecoar em sua mente, e tão pouco que aquele sorriso saísse de seus olhos. Nunca esqueceria nenhum detalhe daquela garota e, na verdade, também não fazia muita questão de tentar esquecer.

**_Hoje preciso de você _****_  
_****_Com qualquer humor, com qualquer sorriso _****_  
_****_Hoje só tua presença _****_  
_****_Vai me deixar feliz_**

Aquelas palavras não paravam de ecoar dentro dele.

_"- ÓTIMO, EU TAMBÉM NÃO FAÇO A MENOR QUESTÃO DE NAMORAR UM CARA CAFAJESTE E MENTIROSO COMO VOCÊ!"_

**_Hoje eu preciso tomar um café, ouvindo você suspirar_****_  
_****_Me dizendo que eu sou causador da tua insônia _****_  
_****_Que eu faço tudo errado sempre_**

"Ah, Aninha, como você estava errada..." – pensou ele, num suspiro.

Ela estava errada e ele também. Afinal, o que ele poderia esperar da ex-namorada? Que ela o visse beijando outra e continuasse sorrindo?

Ele deveria ter insistido, deveria ter feito Ana ouvir a verdade, deveria...

Mas não fez.

**_Hoje eu preciso ouvir qualquer palavra tua _****_  
_****_Qualquer frase exagerada que me faça sentir alegria_****_  
_****_Em estar vivo_**

"_Não fiz e ainda fico assim: me lamuriando por algo que já passou, por vários erros cometidos._"

Estava se lamuriando, porque queria.

Porque não fora corajoso o suficiente para tentar reatar o namoro, mesmo podendo levar um fora.  
Porque não fora homem o suficiente para engolir seu orgulho.

Porque... não fora desumano o suficiente para esquecê-la logo e partir para outra.

O que ele ainda estava fazendo dentro daquele chuveiro? Ficaria se martirizando ao invés de lutar pelo o que ele queria? Não. Aquele, aquele não era Sirius Black.

E foi com esses pensamentos que o maroto desligou o chuveiro num impulso, saltou para o quarto e, pegando um pedaço de papel e vestindo a primeira roupa que encontrou pelo caminho, saiu correndo pelas escadas a fim de não perder mais nem um segundo.

-------------

- Ana, pensa nisso, por favor. Você e o Sirius têm tudo para ficarem juntos, e nada para mantê-los separados.

Ana suspirou e acenou com a cabeça, como se demonstrasse que pensaria no assunto.

- Já está na minha hora de descer, hoje é a minha vez de fazer a ronda pelos corredores. – continuou Lílian, pegando o casaco que estava em cima da cama. – Fica bem, Aninha. – finalizou ela, dando um beijo carinhoso na bochecha da amiga e sumindo pela porta do quarto, enquanto enxugava suas lágrimas.

- Vou ficar... – murmurou Ana, atirando-se na cama.

Tudo agora parecia estar girando ao seu redor. Os poucos dias que ela passara sem Sirius pareciam uma eternidade. Tudo o que ela queria agora era sair correndo para o dormitório do ex-namorado e pedir para eles voltarem, mas ela não poderia fazer isso.

**_Hoje eu preciso te encontrar de qualquer jeito _****_  
_****_Nem que seja só pra te levar pra casa _****_  
_****_Depois de um dia normal _****_  
_****_Olhar teus olhos de promessas fáceis _****_  
_****_E te beijar a boca de um jeito que te faça rir_**

Sem que ela pudesse evitar, lembranças das últimas palavras que Sirius dissera a ela invadiram sua mente.

_"- Se você tivesse ao menos me deixado explicar o que aconteceu e te provar que eu não tive essa culpa toda que você está dizendo, veria o tamanho do erro que você cometeu. Nós éramos namorados, o mínimo que você poderia ter feito era me dar a chance de falar, invés de ficar ouvindo cançõezinhas daquele trasgo. Sabe o que eu vim fazer aqui? Te pedir desculpas, tentar novamente te explicar o que realmente aconteceu, dizer que você é muito importante para mim e que eu não queria te perder de jeito nenhum. Mas agora, quem não quer mais reatar o namoro sou eu._"

Sirius, mais uma vez, estava certo. Ela não deixara ele explicar nada, não lhe dera nem uma chance se quer. No começo, tomada pela raiva de ver o garoto que ela tanto amava beijando outra, não conseguiu ter tamanho sangue frio, mas agora, mais calma, ela chegou a conclusão que deveria ao menos ter deixado Sirius falar. O maroto disse com tanta convicção que não tinha traído Ana, que ela começou até a duvidar do que seus olhos tinham visto.

"_Não, Ana, ele traiu você, pára de ser ingênua._" – reprimiu-se ela.

Mas era quase impossível ela deixar de lado a hipótese de não ter sido, de fato, traída. O amor que ela tinha por Sirius era enorme, a saudade que ela sentia dele crescia a cada segundo. Definitivamente, era muito mais fácil tentar acreditar nas palavras dele.

Mas o orgulho, é claro, não a deixava. Como lhe dar um voto de confiança e deixá-lo explicar, se ela o tinha visto _beijando_ outra. O que será que ele tinha a lhe dizer? Será que ele estava falando a verdade quando disse que tinha provas de que ele não havia traído?

As palavras de Lílian começaram a ecoar em sua cabeça.

"_Você e o Sirius têm tudo para ficarem juntos, e nada para mantê-los separados._"

Então, Ana tomou uma decisão. Seja o que fosse que Sirius supostamente tinha para lhe explicar, para lhe provar, ela ia ouvir. Errara também quando deixou Aaron cantar aquelas coisas para o salão comunal inteiro, ela não tinha a "ficha limpa".  
No impulso, para não desistir, levantou-se rapidamente da cama e desceu as escadas que levavam ao salão comunal. Ao chegar no último degrau, deparou-se com um vulto terminando de descer ofegante as escadas do dormitório masculino, _Sirius_.

Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos e logo em seguida se abraçaram.

Ninguém precisava dizer mais nada, nem explicar ou se desculpar. Os dois sabiam que tinham errado e sabiam que se amavam.

- Sirius! – falou Ana, com a voz falhando devido as inúmeras lágrimas que desciam livremente pelo seu rosto.

- Eu amo você. – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, pela primeira vez.

Ana se afastou um pouco de seus braços para encará-lo. Abriu um sorriso delicado e o beijou, como que para selar aquele amor.

- Aninha, eu quero te provar que... – disse ele, parando de beijá-la.

A menina colocou o dedo sobre seus lábios, impedindo-o de terminar a frase.

- Eu não quero que você prove nada, Sirius, só quero que você volte para mim.

- Mas eu quero te provar, Ana. Não quero que você fique achando que eu te traí, quando eu não fiz isso.

- Se você está dizendo que não fez, eu confio em você. – ela disse, com a expressão séria.

- Por favor, é só o que te peço.

Ana suspirou e acabou concordando com um aceno.

Sirius colocou a mão no bolso e tirou dele um pedaço de papel amassado. Desdobrou-o e mostrou para ela.

_"Me encontre na sala dos Troféus hoje, as 20:00. Peço que não comente desse bilhete com ninguém, é um assunto muito importante e sigiloso."_

- Eu recebi isso na hora do almoço, no dia que isso aconteceu. Um garotinho da Lufa-Lufa me entregou.

- Engraçado... Eu não me lembro disso. – falou Ana, tentando se recordar.

- Você ficou na outra ponta da mesa, com a Belle.

- Ah, é verdade. Ela tinha me dito que queria sentar um pouco afastada naquele dia.

- Ana, eu tenho uma curiosidade: como você chegou na sala de Troféus?

- Lembra quando eu fui à biblioteca com a Belle? Então, quando abri o meu livro de Poções, ela me alertou de um bilhete que tinha lá. Quando fui abri-lo, ele avisava que você estava com aquela idiota.

- Ana, você não percebeu? Foi um plano ridículo para separar a gente...

- Mas quem faria isso, Sirius? Quer dizer, provavelmente aquela corvinal imbecil, mas quem conseguiria colocar um bilhete no meu livro?

Sirius ficou alguns segundos pensando, quando várias cenas vieram a sua mente:

_- Ana, eu estou com dificuldade em várias matérias, será que você poderia ir à biblioteca comigo para me dar uma ajuda?__  
__- Agora? Mas já está tarde, vamos amanhã.__  
__- É que eu não quero deixar a matéria acumular, os N.I.E.M.S estão mais perto do que nunca!__  
__- Ok, ok... Mas vamos estudar aqui, a gente vai para uma mesa mais afastada para se concentrar melhor.__  
__- Só que eu quero dar uma olhada em uns livros que só tem na biblioteca!__  
__- Vai lá com ela, Aninha. – incentivou Sirius, que tinha acabado de ver a hora e perceber que seria mais fácil ir à sala de Troféus sem a namorada lhe fazendo perguntas.__  
__- Ai, 'tá bom!__  
__- Vou pegar alguns livros no nosso quarto para estudarmos. – disse Belle se levantando. – Vou pegar os seus, porque os meus eu guardei na mala para dar mais espaço ao quarto, ok!_

- Por Merlin, Ana! Foi a Isabelle!

- O quê? Não delira, Sirius! – disse Ana, quase rindo daquele absurdo.

- A Isabelle te manteve afastada na hora do almoço, para eu receber o bilhete sem você ver.

- Isso não prova nada.

- Ah, não? Então vai dizer que ela te chamar para estudar aquela hora da noite, _insistir_ para ser na biblioteca, pedir para pegar os seus livros no quarto e ainda por cima supostamente achar um bilhete solto no livro de Poções também não prova nada?

Ana paralisou. Não é possível que a sua amiga fosse capaz de fazer aquilo. Mas... que motivo ela teria para fazer uma coisa dessas?

Ana então lembrou-se de que fora Isabelle quem sugerira para elas começarem a estudar por Poções, _coincidentemente_ justo o livro em que estava o tal bilhete que, aliás, fora a própria Isabelle que achara.

- Sirius! Não é possível... Será que ela seria capaz?

- Estou começando a achar que sim...

- E eu estou começando a achar que ela não quis separar apenas nós dois.

- De quem você está falando?

- O Tiago e a Lílian, Sirius! Eu sei que não deveria te contar, mas a Lily não quis ficar com o Tiago por causa dela. A Belle gosta dele, e as duas combinaram que ninguém ficaria com o Tiago, então. E, bom, não sei se você sabe, mas eles brigaram hoje porque o Tiago achou que a Lily estava tendo um caso com o Snape.

- Eu sei, ele me contou essa loucura. – disse Sirius, depois de se recuperar do espanto da notícia.

- A Lily me contou, vagamente, que o Tiago estava com a Belle quando viu os dois. Será que foi ela que...

- É verdade, eu lembro que eu estava conversando com ele, quando ela apareceu e sugeriu para eles darem uma volta.

- Ai, Sirius... Será que ela realmente fez isso? Não pode ser... nós somos amigas a séculos!

- Eu não sei, Ana... mas parece que tudo se encaixa!

- Eu... não quero julgá-la errado. Vamos esperar ela voltar, e conversamos com ela para esclarecer tudo. Você sabe onde a Belle está?

Sirius acenou com a cabeça negativamente e largou-se no sofá. Em seguida, abriu um sorriso maroto e puxou a namorada para perto dele.

- A gente pode aproveitar para matar a saudade um pouquinho, enquanto espera... – disse, começando a beijar Ana.

-----------------

- Ai, estou cansada de caminhar... Você não quer parar um pouco não? – sugeriu Belle, encostando-se na parede do corredor por onde eles, até então, caminhavam.

- Ah... Tudo bem. – disse Tiago, parando em frente a menina.

- Sabe, Tiago... Eu não gosto de te ver assim, triste. Você não merece passar por essas coisas.

Tiago acentiu, sorrindo fracamente. Olhou para os próprios pés e suspirou, visivelmente triste.

- Não sei como a Lílian é capaz de te rejeitar e te fazer sofrer dessa maneira... – continuou Belle. – Eu _nunca_ faria isso com você.

Tiago a olhou, sem entender muita coisa. Belle ia se aproximando delicadamente dele, ao ponto do maroto sentir o seu perfume doce.

Percebendo o que a menina estava prestes a fazer, Tiago voltou a olhar para os pés, tentando desviar-se dela.

Belle percebeu que estava indo um pouco rápida demais, e resolveu tentar comovê-lo.

- Lembra daqueles poemas que você recebeu? – perguntou, encarando Tiago. – Fui eu que escrevi e te mandei.

O maroto rapidamente desviou os olhos de seus pés e olhou para ela, surpreso.

- Você? – perguntou ele, sem entender nada.

- É, Tiago. Eu sei que você nunca percebeu isso, mas eu... Eu gosto de você, e muito.

O maroto ficou olhando para ela, um pouco espantado, tentando digerir aquela informação. Mas, antes que ele conseguisse, Belle já voltara a se aproximar perigosamente. Até que, lentamente, seus lábios se colaram.

---------------

Lílian caminhava pelos corredores daquele imenso castelo, entediada. Tudo o que ela queria era poder voltar para o quente e aconchegante salão comunal da Grifinória e se aquecer um pouco na lareira.

"_Droga de ronda chata._" – pensou ela, mal esperando a hora de aquilo acabar.

Quando estava quase terminando de patrulhar, ouviu uns sussurros vindos de um corredor um pouco mais à frente. Como seu papel de monitora-chefe era aplicar detenção em quem estivesse fora do salão comunal passado o horário de recolher, Lílian foi caminhando em direção ao lugar de onde vinham as vozes que, por sinal, lhe eram estranhamente familiar.

Ao entrar no tal corredor, deparou-se com um moreno alto enlaçado nos braços de uma loira, _Isabelle_.

-------------------------

**N/A: Autora sai correndo e se esconde atrás do caldeirão mais próximo, a fim de evitar tomatadas na cara ****  
**

**Calma, gente! Vocês sabem que no final, tudo acaba bem, não sabem! Afinal, o Harry está aí para não me deixar mentir, então é óbvio que o Tiago e a Lily vão se acertar logo, logo – no próximo capítulo, aliás! Adianto até o nome: _Daqui até a eternidade_**

**Beijão para todos!**


	14. Daqui até a eternidade

Capítulo 14 – Daqui até a eternidade

Ao entrar no tal corredor, deparou-se com um moreno alto enlaçado nos braços de uma loira, _Isabelle_.

Lílian mal podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Piscou várias vezes, até perceber que aquela cena era de verdade. Rapidamente, seus olhos adquiriram um aspecto amargo e revoltado, que poucas pessoas teriam o desprivilegio de chegar a ver um dia.

Ela girou os calcanhares, pronta para sair correndo dali e nunca mais ser obrigada a dirigir a palavra ou o olhar a Tiago.

"_Como ele pôde fazer isso?_" – pensou a ruiva, com raiva. – "_E ainda tinha a cara de pau de falar que gostava de mim..._"

Mas, ao dar uma última olhada naquela cena horrorosa, lembrou-se que ele não estava sozinho, e muito menos beijando a parede.

Ela estava ali.

Quando a ficha caiu, Lílian ficou olhando para Isabelle completamente espantada. Havia feito um pacto com aquela garota que se dizia sua amiga, e agora ela estava ali, ignorando totalmente o combinado, independentemente de Lílian vir a sofrer ou não.

"_Que ótimo, traída pelos dois lados._" – lamentou-se a ruiva.

Mas aquilo não ficaria assim. Lílian não deixaria os dois se divertindo, enquanto seus olhos insistiam em marejar. Não voltaria correndo para o salão comunal à beira de lágrimas, enquanto Tiago e Isabelle se agarravam pelo corredor.

Não que Tiago estivesse "se agarrando" com a menina, mas na raiva, era assim que Lílian via a cena.

E agora, apenas o que ela sentia vontade era de arremessar os dois para bem longe, de modo que eles se machucassem muito com a queda e a ruiva nunca mais fosse obrigada a vê-los.

- EU... EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR! – vociferou ela, largando os pensamentos de lado e explodindo.

Tiago e Isabelle rapidamente se afastaram, encarando Lílian visivelmente surpresos.

- Lily, eu... Eu... Por favor, não pense besteira! – pediu Tiago, o desespero estampado em seu rosto.

Por mais que estivesse furioso com Lílian e ainda com a idéia de que ela estava tendo um caso com Snape, Tiago não queria de jeito nenhum deixar Lílian pensar que ele estava com Belle.

- Ah, "não pense besteira"? – disse Lílian, repetindo a frase do maroto. – Então o que devo pensar? Que você tropeçou e acidentalmente encostou seus lábios nos dela? Ou, quem sabe, que ela te agarrou a força? – completou, a ironia e a amargura inquestionáveis em seu tom de voz.

- Não, Lily! Não é nada disso... Eu e a Belle, nós... Aconteceu! Mas não significou nada. – falou Tiago, olhando diretamente para Isabelle, como que pedindo desesperadamente ajuda.

- Não significou nada? Ora, faça-me o favor, Tiago! Eu me declaro para você, confesso que era eu quem te mandava aqueles poemas, e você tem a ousadia de dizer na _minha cara_ que não significou _nada_? – Belle disse, revoltada.

- FAÇA-ME O FAVOR VOCÊ, ISABELLE! – berrou Lílian, pronta para voar em cima da garota a sua frente, seus olhos brilhando de raiva.

Tiago percebeu que ela estava descontrolada, e tentou, inutilmente, apaziguar a situação:

- Acalme-se, Lily...

- NÃO, EU JÁ ESTOU CHEIA DISSO, FOI A GOTA D' ÁGUA! – berrou ela. – Sabe por que eu não aceitei ficar com você? Não foi por achar que nós não daríamos certo devido a diferença de pensamentos e hábitos. Foi porque essa _cobra_ me contou que era apaixonada por você, então decidi te esquecer, para _ela_ não sofrer!

- Alguém mandou você ser burra, garota? – perguntou Belle. – Para mim, isso só é sinal de que você não gosta do Tiago de verdade. Se gostasse, não o largaria por nada.

- EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR NISSO! EU FIZ AQUILO TUDO POR VOCÊ E É DESSE JEITO QUE VOCÊ RETRIBUI? – gritou Lílian, tentando inutilmente acertar Isabelle, já que Tiago agora a segurava com toda sua força.

- Você fez aquele pacto imbecil porque quis, eu não te obriguei a nada. – disse Belle com um sorriso frio e malicioso se formando em seus lábios. – Assim como também não obriguei Tiago a me beijar.

Aquela garota definitivamente sabia como colocar as palavras, sabia como alfinetar.

- Chega, Isabelle, ´tá legal? – disse com Tiago com grosseria. Já estava se cansando daquilo tudo.

- Chega? Eu tive que aturar essas duas idiotas por todo esse tempo, agora é a minha vez de extravasar!

- Ah, então você também não gosta da Ana, que nunca te fez absolutamente nada? – disse Lílian, sorrindo com ironia.

- A palavra não é _não gostar_. É _detestar_. – respondeu Isabelle, séria. – Sabe qual foi o motivo para ela e o Black estarem separados? _Eu_ armei! – continuou, um tom de triunfo misturado com obsessão transparecia em sua voz. – A Narcisa e a Bellatriz me ajudaram, junto com a Susan. Se eles estão separados, foi por puro capricho meu.

- Ai, meu Merlin! A Narcisa e a Bellatriz... eram elas que estavam azarando o Snape! – exclamou Lílian olhando para Tiago, ao mesmo tempo em que a ficha finalmente caía.

- Eu estava com a Isabelle quando vi vocês dois, ela me chamou para dar uma volta. – disse Tiago, correspondendo o olhar da ruiva. 

Agora eles sabiam, era _ela_. Isabelle foi a culpada por eles estarem separados até agora, por terem brigado, por terem sofrido...

Ela apenas os observava. Dera com a língua nos dentes sobre a Ana, estragara tudo. Agora Tiago teria ódio mortal dela, e ficaria livre para Lílian, a garota que ela tanto odiava e invejava.

- Você... é muito pior do que eu imaginava! Todos esses anos com a gente... Como você teve coragem? – perguntou Lílian, ao mesmo tempo espantada e indignada.

- Eu passei esse tempo todo _suportando_ vocês. Quando o Tiago começou a te chamar para sair no quarto ano, comecei a virar amiga das duas. Ainda não percebeu? Eu só me aproximei por causa do Tiago porque ele gostava de você! – não adiantava mais mentir, a verdade já estava visível. Só o que restava a Isabelle era tentar provar o quanto amava Tiago, e foi o que tentou fazer, virando-se para encará-lo. – Tiago, você não percebe? Eu fiz isso tudo por amor! Eu amo você, eu passei por cima de qualquer coisa para te ter, enquanto ela, no primeiro obstáculo, desistiu!

Tiago já havia soltado Lílian fazia tempo, ela pôde constatar agora.

Lily caminhou decidida na direção de Isabelle, sem vacilar. Parou em frente a ela, pegando impulso com o braço, e lhe acertou um tapa muito bem dado, deixando as marcas de seus dedos naquele rosto fino.

Em seguida, virou-se com os olhos marejados e saiu correndo pelo corredor, esbarrando em Tiago ao partir.

- Esse tipo de amor, eu dispenso completamente, Isabelle. – ele disse, com a voz mais fria que garota já o ouvira falar.

A deixou ali, parada no meio do corredor, e saiu a passos largos na direção para onde Lílian havia ido.

Isabelle observou-o sumir e, lentamente, desabou no chão frio com inúmeras lágrimas percorrendo seu rosto, até então muito vermelho pelo tapa que levara. Mas não chorava de arrependimento, chorava por não ter conseguido Tiago só para ela, por ter os deixado descobrir todas as suas armações, por ter falhado.

---------

Lílian murmurou a senha para a Mulher Gorda e adentrou o salão, tentando controlar suas lágrimas.

- Lily? – falou Ana, soltando-se do abraço carinhoso de Sirius e encarando a amiga, curiosa.

- Foi ela, Ana! – disse a ruiva, descontrolando-se novamente e largando-se num sofá próximo ao casal. – Foi a Isabelle, ela armou tudo, ela...

- Nós sabemos, Lílian. – falou Sirius, interrompendo-a. – Descobrimos agora pouco, enquanto fazíamos as pazes.

A ruiva esboçou um fraco sorriso, demonstrando ter ficado feliz com a volta dos dois.

- Você vai fazer alguma coisa, Lily? Se vingar, ou algo do tipo? – perguntou Ana, referindo-se a Isabelle.

- Não sei, Ana... Mas a última coisa em que quero pensar agora é nisso. – disse ela, voltando a ficar de pé.

- Então... O caminho agora está livre para você e o Tiago, não está? – perguntou Sirius, meio receoso.

Lílian deu um sorriso fraco e debochado, falando em seguida:

- Ele diz que gosta de mim, se agarra com outra e nós ficamos felizes para sempre? Acho que não... Isso não é conta de fadas, Sirius. – disse, a voz triste a cansada ecoando pelo salão comunal praticamente vazio.

- Pode não ser, mas nós podemos torná-lo, Lily. – disse Tiago, que acabara de adentrar o salão comunal, parando em frente a menina.

- Hum... Acho melhor irmos dormir, não é, Sirius! – falou Ana, levantando-se e puxando o namorado.

Sirius entendeu a situação, desejou-lhes boa noite e subiu.

Tiago e Lílian continuaram parados em frente ao outro por mais um tempo, com um silêncio constrangedor pairando no ar.

_**Amor da minha vida  
Daqui até a eternidade  
Nossos destinos foram traçados  
Na maternidade**_

O maroto deu um passo a frente, hesitante, e tentou quebrar o péssimo clima entre eles:

- Lílian... Eu não fazia idéia de que era por causa da Isabelle que você não quis ficar comigo.

A ruiva parou de encará-lo, passando a fitar o chão, como se este fosse ligeiramente mais interessante.

- Me desculpe por ter pensado que você tinha um caso com o Ranhoso. – continuou Tiago, sem deixar que aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados desviassem da menina. – Foi idiotice minha, eu sei, mas tente entender... A Isabelle armou, o jeito como vi vocês parecia tão...

- Não quero saber o que parecia ou o que deixava de parecer, Tiago. – manifestou-se Lílian, friamente. – Se você entendeu errado, o problema é seu. Eu sei muito bem o que vi naquele corredor agora a pouco, e _isso_ você não pode mudar.

- Por favor, tente me entender! – ele disse, exaltando um pouco a voz, que agora ganhava um tom de súplica. – Eu achava que você tinha um caso com o Ranhoso, estava cansado de correr atrás de você e você não aceitar ficar comigo, estava triste e chateado. De repente vem aquela garota me consolando, dizendo que foi ela quem me mandou aqueles poemas, que gostava muito de mim... Eu fiquei sem ação, Lílian! Quando percebi, ela já tinha me beijado.

_**Paixão cruel, desenfreada  
Te trago mil rosas roubadas  
Para desculpar minhas mentiras  
Minhas mancadas**_

- Sinto muito, mas essas desculpas não colam comigo. – ela disse, simplesmente.

A maroto revirou os olhos, cansado. Cansado daquela história toda, cansado de correr atrás de Lílian, cansado de ser rejeitado.

Aproximou-se ainda mais da ruiva, colocando suas mãos sobre os ombros delicados da menina, e disse, olhando seriamente para aqueles olhos intensamente verde-esmeralda.

- Lílian Evans! Não é possível... Não é possível que depois de tudo o que aconteceu, você ainda duvide de mim, do meu amor!

- Me solte, Tiago. – ela disse, tirando as mãos do maroto de seus ombros.

- Tudo bem, então. É isso que você quer, não é? Que eu te largue, que eu saia da sua vida, que eu te deixe em paz. Olhe bem para os meus olhos, Lílian. – pediu ele, encarando-a com firmeza. – Eu nunca te falei isso, mas eu amo você. Amo você como nunca amei nenhuma outra garota, tenho certeza disso. Mas, se você não sente o mesmo por mim, não há mais nada que eu possa fazer, a não ser te pedir desculpas por ter te atormentado por todo esse tempo. Me desculpe, Lílian, de verdade.

Tiago suspirou, ainda na esperança de a garota tomar algum tipo de atitude. Mas ela não fez absolutamente nada, apenas baixou o olhar, voltando a fitar o chão.

O maroto a olhou pela última vez, e se virou. Lágrimas apareciam em seus olhos de um modo que ele não era capaz de controlar, enquanto dava um soco no braço da poltrona por onde passava, tentando extravasar sua raiva e frustração.

Lílian voltou a olhar para ele, enquanto milhões de pensamentos passavam como um lampejo por sua mente.

-----

_- Potter, dá pra você falar um pouco mais baixo? Não está vendo que tem pessoas normais aqui querendo estudar?__  
__- Você chama por acaso de normal ficar o dia todo perdendo tempo lendo um bando de livros idiotas?___

_-----___

_- Potter, pare com isso... você está me dando vontade de vomitar.__  
__- Como sempre, delicada como uma flor!___

_-----___

_- Er... Tiago... – começou a ruiva, muito sem graça – Obrigado por ter me ajudado. Fico te devendo essa.__  
__- É? Pois eu sei um jeito ótimo de você me pagar o que deve... – disse Tiago num sorriso maroto.___

_-----___

_- Me desculpe por aquele tapa, eu não deveria ter feito aquilo.__  
__- Se arrependeu?__  
__- Me arrependi. Você estava certo, eu... eu... eucorrespondiobeijo. – terminou ela rapidamente.___

_-----___

_- Tiago, por que você é tão perfeito?__  
__- Eu não sou perfeito, Lily. Eu sou apenas perfeito para você. – respondeu ele com um enorme sorriso._

-----

Por Merlin, no que ela estava pensando? Depois de tudo o que eles passaram, deixaria isso acabar deste jeito? Não, ela não podia. Amava Tiago, e sabia disso. Se ela o deixasse ir agora, sabia que não teria mais volta. A idéia de perder aquele garoto para sempre lhe causou uma sensação tão terrível que ela não foi capaz de controlar mais seus atos, e deixou que seu coração mandasse nela.

_**Por você eu largo tudo   
Vou mendigar, roubar, matar  
Até nas coisas mais banais   
Pra mim é tudo ou nunca mais**_

- Tiago! – exclamou, no que o maroto, que estava começando a subir as escadas para o dormitório masculino, virou-se para encará-la. – Quer namorar comigo?

Nenhum dos dois acreditou muito naquelas palavras. Piscaram várias vezes, para ter certeza de que era real.

Tiago, deixando um largo sorriso apoderar-se de seu rosto, foi se aproximando de Lílian, até abraçá-la com força.

- Ah, ruivinha... – disse, voltando a encará-la, mas ainda sem conseguir esconder o sorriso e a felicidade, que o invadiram por completo.

Suas bocas foram se aproximando, quando Tiago foi capaz de ver a frase "Eu te amo." formar-se nos lábios de Lily, e apenas dando tempo de ele murmurar um "Eu também.", para depois selar aquele amor com um beijo mais que apaixonado.

_**Exagerado  
Jogado aos teus pés  
Eu sou mesmo exagerado  
Adoro um amor inventado**_

-----------------------------------------

**N/A: CALMAAAA! A fic ainda NÃO acabou! Por favor, não me abandonem, ainda tem o epílogo!****  
****Muito bem, vamos ao capítulo: finalmente todos descobriram as armações da querida Belle, finalmente o nosso querido casal ficou junto... daqui até a eternidade! Eu achei uma boa idéia relembrar algumas cenas deles dois, então coloquei como uns rápidos pensamentos da Lílian, como vocês devem ter reparado. Outra coisa que eu gostaria de chamar a atenção de vocês é para o fato do Tiago só ter dito que amava Lílian agora. Nada contra quem faz o contrário, mas acho que tratar de amor é uma coisa importante, então preferi fazer o Tiago usar essa palavra só quando tivesse plena certeza de seus sentimentos.****  
****A música usada nesse capítulo foi Exagerado, do Cazuza.**

**Muito obrigada por tudo, milhões de beijos!**


	15. Epílogo

Capítulo 15 – Epílogo

Havia passado algumas semanas. Com a exceção de discussões "bobas" por opiniões um pouco diferentes e por Tiago se mostrar um ciumento de carteirinha, Lílian e Tiago estavam se dando muito bem e se gostando cada vez mais. O cochicho que se espalhou por Hogwarts quando descobriram que eles começaram a namorar foi enorme, e muitos perguntavam-se porque Isabelle parara de andar com seus amigos.

Um belo dia amanhecera, com o sol brilhando livre de nuvens no céu perfeitamente azul – o tempo perfeito para uma visita à Hogsmead.

Com o fim do ano letivo se aproximando, e conseqüentemente o baile dos formandos do 7º ano também, foi permitido aos alunos irem à Hogsmead fazer compras e se prepararem para a grande festa.

Pedro vasculhava a Dedosdemel, enquanto os marotos, junto com Lily e Ana, conversavam no Três Vassouras.

- Hum... Tenho que sair, depois encontro vocês. – Remo disse, interrompendo o assunto e se levantando.

- Vai encontrar alguma garota, é? – falou Sirius, abrindo _aquele _sorriso maroto.

Remo apenas devolveu o sorriso do amigo e saiu do bar.

- Lily, – começou Ana, medindo as palavras para tocar no assunto. – você não pensou em se vingar da Isabelle, por tudo o que ela fez?

- Sabe, Ana, – disse Lily, calmamente. – eu cheguei a pensar em me vingar sim. Mas, quer saber? Não vou me dar ao trabalho nem de pensar no nome daquela garota. _A nossa felicidade é a maior vingança._

- É isso aí, meu amor. – Tiago falou, dando beijinhos na bochecha da namorada. – Não vamos perder tempo com aquela menina.

- Concordo com vocês. – Sirius disse, passando um dos braços pelo ombro de Ana. – Ei, alguém sabe com quem o Remo vai ao baile?

Tiago acenou negativamente com a cabeça e se levantou.

- Aonde você vai, Tiago? – perguntou Lily, observando-o intrigada.

- Tenho que resolver umas coisas, não demoro. – o maroto respondeu, sorrindo.

Ele piscou discretamente para Sirius e sumiu pelas portas do bar, deixando a namorada o chamando em vão:

- Tiago! TIAGO!

- Calma Lily, depois você vai entender tudo. – Sirius disse, passando carinhosamente as mãos pelo cabelo da namorada, que estava encostada em seu ombro.

- Droga, vou ter que ficar de vela. – Lílian bufou, arrancando gargalhadas dos amigos.

- E pensar que o ano letivo está quase acabando... – disse Ana, com olhar sonhador. – Esse foi definitivamente o melhor dos sete anos que passamos aqui! Tantos momentos bons, inesquecíveis...

_---_

_- Lily, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está com uma cara tão estranha..._

- Que? – depois de voltar a si, ela respondeu. – Ah, Ana... não sei. Eu estava saindo do dormitório hoje quando encontrei os marotos conversando... Black disse algumas coisas que... sei lá, pode ser bobagem minha, mas ele me pareceu muito preocupado para o normal dele.

_- O Sirius? O que ele estava falando E-XA-TA-MEN-TE?_

_---_

_- Cale a boca Potter! Será que você não percebe que depois disso tudo eu ficaria num completo mau humor?_

_- Que eu saiba Lily, você já vive de mau humor! – depois de uma bufada de raiva vinda de Lily, Tiago completou – Mas era exatamente por isso que eu vim te procurar!_

_- E que eu saiba Potter, você sempre me procura por um motivo inexistente._

_---_

_- Acho que terei de fazer um esforço enorme e ajudar a pobre ruivinha. – disse Tiago com um sorriso malicioso._

_- Boa, Pontas! Hoje é o dia de pegar aquela ruiva estressadinha de jeito! – falou Sirius, no que imediatamente levou um tapa de Ana no braço._

_- Isso é maneira de falar, Sirius Black? Então você também falava assim de mim, não é? – resmungou a menina._

_- Claro que não, meu amor! Só que a Lílian é diferente... não cede nunca aos encantos do Tiago, enquanto você já se rendeu aos meus faz tempo!_

_---_

_- Sirius..._

_- O que foi?_

_- Você nunca vai me perder._

_---_

_- E então, quando sai o 1º filho? Já vou avisando que exijo ser o padrinho! – zombou Sirius._

_- Virá logo, logo. Espero que ele seja tão perfeito quanto o pai..._

_---_

_- Sirius! – falou Ana, com a voz falhando devido às inúmeras lágrimas que desciam livremente pelo seu rosto._

_- Eu amo você. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, pela primeira vez. _

_Ana se afastou um pouco de seus braços para encará-lo. Abriu um sorriso delicado e o beijou, como que para selar aquele amor._

_---_

_- Tiago! – exclamou, no que o maroto, que estava começando a subir as escadas para o dormitório masculino, virou-se para encará-la. – Quer namorar comigo?_

_Nenhum dos dois acreditou muito naquelas palavras. Piscaram várias vezes, para ter certeza de que era real._

_Tiago, deixando um largo sorriso apoderar-se de seu rosto, foi se aproximando de Lílian, até abraçá-la com força._

_- Ah, ruivinha..._

---

- Vou guardar todas essas lembranças para sempre comigo. – disse Lílian, despertando-se dos seus pensamentos.

Ana sorriu docemente para a amiga e, mudando de assunto, perguntou:

- Afinal, você já escolheu o vestido para o baile?

- Não, estou na maior dúvida...

Sirius revirou os olhos e riu, _detestava_ aquele assunto. Voltou a olhar para a namorada, que agora conversava animada com Lily. Ela era tão linda, tão doce... O maroto não agüentou, envolveu-a num abraço carinhoso e beijou sua bochecha rosada.

- O que foi, Si? – perguntou Ana, sorrindo e abraçando-o também.

- Nada... – ele disse, displicente. – Só tive vontade de te abraçar.

- Hey, gente! – exclamou um moreno adentrando o bar.

- Oi, amor! – exclamou Lílian, inclinando-se para beijar o namorado.

Tiago deu um selinho na garota e puxou uma cadeira para sentar-se ao lado dela.

- Não adianta, Lily. Não vou te contar o que fui fazer. – disse, piscando marotamente, no que ela emburrou a cara.

----

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde a visita à Hogsmead. Todos os setimanistas já tinham feito os N.I.E.M.s, e agora só faltava o baile dos formandos para fechar o ano letivo.

Tiago e Sirius terminavam de se arrumar no dormitório masculino, ligeiramente ansiosos para a grande noite.

- Você vai entregar a ela hoje? – Sirius perguntou, ajeitando as vestes a rigor.

- Vou. – disse Tiago, sorrindo e guardando uma caixinha aveludada no bolso.

O maroto estava impecavelmente vestido, com suas vestes verde-escuras combinando perfeitamente com seus olhos.

Sirius também não ficava para trás, sua veste a rigor preta possuía um aspecto imponente, digna de um Black.

Mesmo acompanhados, era inegável que as meninas da festa iriam a loucura quando eles adentrassem o salão.

- Onde está o Aluado? – perguntou Tiago, passando a mão pelos cabelos e ajeitando os sapatos.

- Ele disse que nos encontrava no baile.

- Será que ele convidou alguém?

- Sei lá. – Sirius respondeu, encaminhando-se para a porta. – Pontas, vamos logo! Daqui a pouco as meninas vão descer.

Os dois amigos foram logo para o salão comunal e ficaram esperando suas namoradas no final da escada que levava ao dormitório feminino.

Passaram vinte minutos em pé, e nada delas aparecerem.

Sirius já estava ficando impaciente e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, consultando o relógio bruxo pendurado em uma das paredes.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou, parando de andar e olhando para o amigo.

Tiago, por sua vez, estacou. Seus olhos brilharam ao alcançarem o alto da escada, onde duas meninas desciam calmamente.

Lílian usava um vestido longo azul, com pequenos detalhes em prata. Seu rosto estava devidamente maquiado, com uma sombra branca cintilante nas pálpebras para realçar os olhos incrivelmente verdes. Seus cabelos, ruivos e brilhosos, estavam caindo cacheados pelo ombro, com apenas duas mechas presas numa presilha azul clara atrás. O par de sandálias prateadas fechavam a produção, deixando-a quase do tamanho te Tiago.

Sirius observou o olhar abobalhado do amigo, e virou para a escada também. Seus olhos rapidamente se encontraram com os de sua namorada.

Ana estava usando um vestido preto quase até o pé, que delineava as formas perfeitas de seu corpo. Sua maquiagem era discreta, apenas corrigindo algumas imperfeições quase inexistentes. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque alto, que deixava algumas mechas penderem pelo seu rosto, dando muito charme à produção. Ela usava um par de brincos de cristal delicado, combinando com o seu colar. Suas sandálias, altas e pretas, a deixavam com um aspecto de mulher, o que só fazia o seu namorado babar ainda mais.

- Acho que isso compensou a demora. – disse Tiago, sorrindo e oferecendo o braço para Lily.

- Ah, nós nem demoramos tanto assim. – falou Ana, piscando e parando ao lado de Sirius.

- Vamos?

Os quatro deixaram a sala comunal e foram se encaminhando para o salão principal, o local onde seria realizado o baile.

Ao chegarem, todos os olhares se voltaram para eles, pois além de os quatro estarem deslumbrantes, ainda tinham sido os últimos a chegar.

- Hey! – exclamou um garoto, de mãos dadas com uma linda morena, aproximando-se do grupo.

- Remo, aí está você! – Sirius disse, cumprimentando o amigo e garota ao seu lado. – Vejo que arranjou uma bela companhia.

Remo corou ligeiramente e deu um leve beijo na bochecha da menina, sorrindo timidamente.

- Essa é Lisia. – disse, apresentando-a.

- Olá!

- Muito prazer. – respondeu a morena, sorrindo. – Hum... vocês não querem se sentar?

A maioria assentiu, então Lisia guiou-os até uma mesa perto da pista de dança.

Depois de um longo tempo conversando e experimentando das mais diversas comidas e bebidas, a música começou a ficar boa, e os casais levantaram para dançar.

A pista de dança estava lotada, cheia de adolescentes dançando empolgados. A música era animada e alta, fazendo as pessoas quase terem de gritar para serem ouvidas.

- Sirius! – berrou Ana, ofegante por estar dançando.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, aproximando-se dela e colocando as mãos em sua cintura.

- A melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida foi ter conhecido você! – ela exclamou, a respiração descompassada.

O maroto sorriu e puxou-a para ainda mais perto, falando alto em seguida:

- A melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida foi ter namorado você!

Ana sorriu radiante e o enlaçou em um beijo, longo e intenso.

Depois de um tempo, o ritmo da música começou a diminuir, dando espaço para uma melodia lenta. Vários casais foram para a pista, enquanto Lily colocava os braços no pescoço do namorado e apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro.

A música lenta e romântica percorria o salão, enquanto o doce perfume de Lílian espalhava-se em volta do casal, que dançava perfeitamente junto. _O momento perfeito._

Tiago separou-se um pouco de Lily, colocando a mão no bolso e tirando uma caixinha preta.

- O que é isso, Tiago? – ela perguntou, olhando-o curiosa.

- Você lembra que eu sumi por um tempo quando estávamos em Hogsmead, semana passada? – o maroto perguntou, sorrindo.

Lílian afirmou com a cabeça, e Tiago abriu a caixinha.

Dentro dela havia um lindo anel de esmeralda, exatamente da cor dos olhos de sua namorada. O maroto pegou a delicada mão de Lily e colocou o anel em um de seus dedos. Em seguida, colocou os braços dela em torno de seu pescoço novamente.

- Quero que fiquemos juntos para sempre. – Tiago disse, roçando seus lábios nos dela, prestes a beijá-la. – Sou completamente apaixonado por você.

**FIM**

----------------------------------

**N/A: Não acredito que é a última n/a dessa fic! Por favor, leiam até o final !**

**Aí está o epílogo, espero que tenham gostado. Na verdade, isso ficou mais parecido com capítulo bônus, mas enfim... Fiz o possível para que ele ficasse realmente bom.**

**Sobre uma possível continuação, não haverá. Várias pessoas me pediram, e confesso que até pensei na idéia de fazer "A Ressurreição de Isabelle, a Cobra", ou algo assim. Mas, além de não ter mais história para fazer uma continuação, também não tenho tempo: estou me dedicando inteiramente a minha nova fic sobre os marotos.**

**Essa é a primeira fic que eu encerro, e realmente é muito bom comparar os primeiros capítulos com os últimos e ver o quanto a fic melhorou – graças a Merlin.**

**Gostaria de agradecer a todos que passaram aqui, a quem leu, a quem comentou. Tudo isso foi muito importante, e eu simplesmente amei escrever essa fic.**

**Seria ótimo se todos vocês comentassem não só sobre o epílogo, como também sobre a fic de uma maneira geral, dizendo o que acharam dela como um todo.**

**Uma última coisa: essa fic será reescrita, simplesmente pelo fato de que ela pode ficar melhor. Então, aguardem o trailer da fic e o primeiro capítulo, que eu acredito que não vai demorar muito a sair!**

**É isso então pessoal, mais uma vez agradeço a todos, e deixo vocês com a minha nova fic sobre os marotos (que, devo comentar, está ficando muito melhor do que essa) : _A Era dos Marotos_**

**Milhões de beijos,**

**Fê Black**


End file.
